Tsuna's Charm
by Tenshi-Oujosama
Summary: Tsuna is very cute and adorable even if he's a mafia boss to be .This is a simple story revolving around different people falling for Tsuna's charm.
1. Milk

**Tenshi:** Wahhh! All27! Tsuna should have a harem and-

**Rei:** Would you just shut up!

**Tenshi:** Noooooooooooo!

**May:** Shut up Tenshi! Just do your job

**Tenshi:** Aww you two are no fun~ Anyway moving on since I developed er-

**May:** A fetish for all27

**Tenshi:** Right a fetish for all27, I would write pieces and such involving some pairings or a lot of pairings and…

**Rei:** Basically, she has no plot in mind so she'll write whatever she has in mind.

**May:** And there will be little commentaries on the story. And that's Tenshi speaking.

**Tenshi:** Tehehe~ Anyway I don't own KHR and this disclaimer goes throughout this… _series_? Oh by the way, May and Rei are based on my nagging cousins~

**Rei & May:** Shut up.

* * *

**Milk**

* * *

Yamamoto, Tsuna, and Gokudera were in the bomber's apartment for their lunch this weekend.

"Haha, you have a nice house, Gokudera!" Yamamoto remarked good heartily

"Baseball idiot, don't call me casually!" Gokudera scowled as he got ready to throw some dynamites.

Fearing for their safety (and lives), Tsuna intervened "Hiiie! Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, please stop fighting!"

"Che, if Juudaime says so"

"Haha! Sure, Tsuna"

The young brunette sighed in relief. Of course he would! HE just prevented destruction in his friend's house. He opened his cartoon of milk but he held it tightly, causing the liquid to spill unto him.

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

And as a result, our favorite Tsuna was soaked in creamy white substance a.k.a. milk especially on his hands. This made his two friends blush.

(What are you two thinking anyways? Eh? What Rei? I'm the author so I should understand the characters? You see, sometimes an author doesn't understand the characters too~)

Tsuna sighed. Ever since he was small, Nana taught her little son not to waste food.

"It's such a waste," the brunette licked the spilled milk on his finger, making the two flush red. Tsuna was on a world on his own, licking the opaque white fluid as his two friends were content watching him. (And thinking of erm- other things.) They even forgot their own lunches!

Then the window suddenly opened, revealing an ogling Mukuro (which annoyed the two guardians for some reason)

"My~ Vongola I would like to-"

He wasn't able to finish as he was met by bombs and slashes from a sword (courtesy of an irritated bomber and an exasperated swordsman) and the pineapple head was sent to who knows where.

Tsuna, who was busy licking his spilled milk, hadn't notice the whole chaos. So he was surprised when he glanced and saw a broken window/wall.

"What happened?"

Yamamoto and Gokudera looked at him sheepishly before flashing winningsome smiles.

"It was just old, Juudaime!"

"Haha, it's nothing you should worry about, Tsuna."

Tsuna just looked at them questioningly but decided not to ask. His intuition tells him he won't like the answer.

* * *

**Tenshi:** Yes little tuna, be glad you didn't. You don't kow what erotic-er- productive minds your guardians have~ Oh please remain innocent and -

**May:** Tenshi! We have minors here!

**Tenshi:** _*ignores* _ You need to remain inoccent…well until you re- well until you're legal in age!

**Rei:** Please review. And Tenshi I'll repeat what May said, we have minors here!

**Tenshi**: Yes yes review fuels an author!

**Rei & May:** Just ignore this stupid author.

**Tenshi:** Hey!


	2. Temptation

**Tenshi:** I feel bad.

**Rei:** That's new, why?

**Tenshi:** This particular chapter is not funny.

**Rei:** Just for that? And you didn't label this story with a genre of humor.

**Tenshi:** If this goes on I might as well change the rating to T.

**Rei:** You're not listening at all. _*watches Tenshi in the emo corner*_ If you react that way, why did you even make this?

**Tenshi:** I don't know… My dear readers~ please somehow enjoy this R27 chapter~

**Rei:** _She's back to normal?_

* * *

**Temptation**

* * *

Tsuna was running around the town for the hundreth time as a punishment from Reborn. Ryouhei was even chasing him because Master Pao Pao said to train with Tsuna.

_It wasn't my fault that the expresso machine broke!_ Tsuna complained for the umptenth time. He should really just know that his tutor loves tormenting him (as a sign of affection) and would blame almost anything to the brunette.

As the day ended, it was no wonder that our favorite brunette was panting heavily and sweating profoundly that he was basically, bathing in his own sweat. This made his white t-shirt almost transparent (cue: fangirls nosebleed)

He opened the door to his house, weary and tired. It was no surprise that he collapsed on the living room and drifted to sleep as exhaustion finally drawn into him.

_~~A few seconds later~~_

When Reborn found his student sleeping, he gawked at the sight. Normally, he would hit the brunette but you couldn't blame the was looking so defenseless with his closed eyes and delicious looking lips. Overall he looked pretty ravishing. Not to mention the scent of Tsuna's perspiration was so overpowering to the arcobaleno's senses. Usually, Reborn doesn't like smelling sweat when he is relaxing. But this time, he felt intoxicated. And Tsuna being wide open here fired something exciting inside Reborn.

(Wait… who's controlling this thought? I'm the author here! Stop Reborn! It's not nice to force yo –mrph mph mmm! )

Reborn shook that thought away as Leon morphed into a mallet and hit Tsuna with it. The brunette woke up of course, whining as his rubbed his head.

"Reborn! Do you have to wake me up that way?"

Reborn smirked as he tilted his fedora to cover his slightly blushig face.

(Cause of blushig: Tsuna pouting as he complained. It's a good thing you helped me with Fangirl Virus, Rei or else this chapter might end up being M.)

"A mafia boss must always be ready. Dame-Tsuna change already, you have to train more."

Tsuna just sighed as he went to his room to change, knowing that Reborn would take no as an answer.

Reborn just watched his student go, not trusting himself of what might happen if he would accompany Tsuna. He pondered that if he was in his old body, he might have taken advantage of his student's helpless form. That thought was too tempting.

He could take Tsuna as his.

He would mark Tsuna as his.

Alas! He was trapped in an infant's body.

Half of Reborn felt relieved that he did not take advantage of his student. Nonno would be disappointed and not to mention what Iemitsu and Nana might do. There's also the fact that Tsuna only views him as a sadistic infant tutor from hell or (to be say it nicely) a mentor.

But there's a part of Reborn that felt hunger. Hunger he knew could't be satisfied even with all his lovers and ex-lovers. (How can it be satisfied when you're a baby?)

Reborn had't felt this desire for years. Reborn smirked; he the world's greatest would claim his student as his.

Now if he could break this curse and return to his original body, he could rightfully claim Tsuna as his.

Of course, Tsuna is just simply oblivious to his erm suitors. Oh well, rivals would make this fun.

Reborn would simply win Tsuna since he is the world's best.

* * *

**May:** This story was somewhat awkward Tenshi, I mean you checked the rating right? I can't blame Rei for leaving. He's a guy after all.

**Tenshi:** I can't help it that Fangirl Virus tried to manipulate the story _*points at a figure tied to a chair*_

**Fangirl Virus:** Oh~ that's because the two of them should make out. The love between a teacher and student must not be left hanging! It must develop into something romantic!

**May:** There are minors here.

**Fangirl Virus:** So what? Most of these so called minors are not that innocent you know.

**Tenshi:** Touché

**May:** What side are you on?

**Tenshi:** My side~

**May:**…

**Fangirl Virus:** This story needs more smexy scenes!

**Tenshi:** Can't do that, there's a rating and I can't write the mature things. I'm a minor~

**May:** Yeah, a minor who reads mature stuffs.

**Tenshi:** _*ignores*_ I hope you liked this chapter~ Oh for those who reviewed, alerted and made this story their favorite thanks~

**Fangirl Virus:** And spread yaoi love!

**May:** That was not necessary. Anyways you can review or not…

**Tenshi:** Noooo I need reviews~

**Fangirl Virus:** I agree~ I want to know how many people want Tsuna to have sexy make outs _*winks*_

**May:** How can you still be carefree when you're a captive?

**Fangirl Virus:** A captive? _*windens eyes* _Kyaaaaaa! Like a whip and handcuffs oh tied to a bed and-

_*censored, you don't need to hear more details*_


	3. Too Cute

**Tenshi:**To everyone who reviewed, made this story their favorite and those who alerted Thank you~ 1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827

**May:** Can you stop that mantra of yours?

**Tenshi:** But!

**May:** No buts. We need to get on with the story.

**Tenshi:** Hai… _You're a kill joy._ Anyways, please enjoy this short chapter

* * *

**Too Cute**

* * *

Hibari cupped Tsuna's chin as the latter was trapped against the wall in the disciplinary office. He has no where to go. (As to why he was there from the beginning, his teacher sent him there as detention~)

"I could never imagine you leading the mafia as what that baby said." Hbari scrutinized the said herbivore as if finding faults. Tsuna just gulped.

"You look weak… fragile… breakable… feeble… delicate… frail…"

(And since the list was too long, let's take a peek on Hibari's mind~ Hey, I'm the author, anything is possible! What? I'll be charge of invasion of privacy! Screw that, I'm the author and my rules! We'll take a peek on Hibari's mind whether you like it or not, May! This is more interesting ayway~)

_The little herbivore was slicing some lettuce with a kife. He wore a pink apron as he hummed a tune. Dream Hibari just looked and observed the said herbivore with Sawada Tsunayoshi looked appealing… like a small aimal he needs to protect. _

_Tsunayoshi would look good as a housewife._

"_O-ow!" the brunette winced as he dropped the knife. The cute herbivore had cut himself and the expression he showed was so adorable it aroused Dream Hibari._

_Dream Tsunayoshi's face was red as he showed Dream Hibari his cutted finger, obviously embarrased._

"_Hehe, cutting myself is quite clumsy of me ne, Hibari-san?"_

_Dream Hibari just held the adorable brunette's hand and leaned on the herbivores ear. "Then let me lick it for you, clumsy little herbivore"_

And before Hibari-san comes around from his day dreaming, he saw a very tomato-like red Tsuna that will be forever engraved in his mind.

(Now, let's go back to the no, May. The Real Hibari and the Real Tsuna… not their Dream selves.)

Hibari, when he visualized that image went to the opposite wall and puched it, leaving a big hole in its wake, while the prefect was clutching his nose to stop the nosebleed. (You know what image I'm talking about , but if you're confused… remember Dream Hibari and Dream Tsuna's interaction)

"_Too cute!"_ Hibari muttered to himself

And on a side note, Tsuna was alarmed at Hibari's reaction _"Hiiiii! Am I that bad for Hibari-san to react that way?"_

* * *

**Tenshi:** _*smirks*_ Oh no Tsuna, you were simply to cute~

**Rei:** Where's May?

**Tenshi:** _*looks innocenet*_ Who knows~

**Rei:** _*looks suspicious* _ .May?

**Tenshi:** I said who knows~ Last time I checked she was very anoyed with me.

**Rei:** …. "_So May stormed off," _Anyways, review are appreciated and flames are welcomed

**Tenshi:** Nooooo! Flames are not welcomed!

**Rei:** _*ignores the author_* May and I welcome flames to shut this crazy author.

**Tenshi:** Noooo! I'm the author so when I say flames are not welcome it's a NO!

**Rei:** Whatever, Tenshi

**Tenshi:** Why don't you respect me?

**Rei:** Oh I don't know. Maybe because you're acting like an idiot.

_*A vein snapped and a portal appeared starting to suck Rei*_

**Rei:** Wh-what! So this is what you di- _*got sucked*_

**Tenshi:** _*smiles genially*_ Please review~ Oh while you're at it, is Hibari a bit OOC?


	4. Hana and Flowers

**Tenshi:** Hi~ Today's chapter is not Romance at all~

**Rei: **You didn't label this as Romance either anyway.

**Tenshi: **I know~ This chapter can be considered Friendship… I think.

**May: **Just get on with it.

* * *

**Hana and Flowers**

* * *

Hana really hated boys their age since they act like goofy monkeys. She also hated kids since they wail too loud and act too bratty, especially the snot-covered cow kid. (She's refering to Lambo.)

Older guys are definitely better. They are more mature and cooler.

Currently, Hana was putting one of her hands on her hips as she glared at Dame-Tsuna. Seriously, what did Kyoko see I this good-for nothing guy? She also did't know what possessed her to help Tsuna avoid punishment from Hibari.

"Hmph, you should really know not to be late. Hibari-san would bite you to death."

Tsuna only looked sheepishly, embarrassed yet thankful for her help.

"Ah, Hana-san, thank you for helping me there!" Tsuna smiled sweetly and Hana sweared that there were flowers blooming on the background. She blushed but controlled herself not to.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was really cute! He has the natural charm of a seducer. (no matter how much he is ignorant of it)

"Well… whatever" she replied a little shakig, she was still in shock with that mental image as our little tuna fish was still as clueless as ever.

Now Hana saw Tsuna in a different light, and she could finally see what Kyoko saw in him.

She could also see his (Tsuna) admirers' antics. Then an idea appears I her mind. And if it would be very successful… she would earn a lot of money!

* * *

**Tenshi:** Ohohohohoho~ Hana is very devilish even if she fell for tuna's charms! I wonder what's her idea to earn a lot of money~

**May:** She will sell Tsuna pictures

**Tenshi:** Maybe~ But I agree with Hana, Tsu-kun is a natural seducer!

**Rei:** You're bias aren't you?

**Tenshi:** I know… Sorry to TsunaXHana fans out there. I like her to be paired with Ryouhei~

**May & Rei:** Review if you want.


	5. Pineapples War I

**Tenshi:** Yo~ This is not a continuation of the previous chapter but I might write a sidestory about it when I get an idea. Anyways for now, This would be a little Chrome v.s. Mukuro~ I love a badass Chrome. Pineapples and tuna are delicious after all. (The real food mind you)

Enjoy this 692796 drabble with ending of All27 I thought up so far (^v^)V

* * *

**Pineapples War I**

* * *

There was a certain memory Mukuro had purposely forgot when they were in the future fighting Byakuran.

No, it does not involve the sick marshmallow obssessed Mare bastard who defeated his future self.

He has a feeling that it involves his sweet Chrome and his beloved Tsunayoshi though.

It helped (or maybe not?) that he and Chrome were alone in their hideout.

The female Mist guardian could somehow guess why Mukuro-sama looked apprehensive thanks to their telephatic connection.

_If Mukuro-sama remembers that incident then…_ She sighed as if waiting for the inevitable. _Mukuro-sama was the one who gave me new life as Chrome but it was boss who had given me family and love._

As if cue to her thoughts, Mukuro remembered a dreadful memory (to him at least) during the time when Chrome's and his minds scynchronized.

It was when Chrome kissed (Seriouslly, Mr. Pineapple, it was just a peck for good-luck) his Tsunayoshi. He does not know if he should be angry at the Decimo for Chrome kissing him (Really it was just a peck) or at Chrome for kissing his Tsunayoshi (Hey! It was just a peck and since when was our tuna yours?)

"Kufufufu…My dear Chrome, why did you do it?" Mukuro's eyes twitched as the room grew cold.

Chrome who knew what he was talking about, narrowed her eyes dangerouslly as the room grew colder. (But aren't pineapples tropical fruits? They might not survive the cold~)

"Mukuro-sama, even if it is you, I will never go down for Boss."

"Oya oya Chrome, you seem to have grown some backbone after spending time with my Tsunayoshi."

"I will do it for Mukuro-sama and Boss. But Mukuro-sama, Boss doesn't belong to you. I will be the one to mark him."

"Kufufufu, you'll be drag into this war then"

"Even if it will be an all-out war, I would do it for Boss. I will be the one to capture Boss's heart."

"Kufufufu. Nagi, capturing the Vongola's heart will be my job. And if you plan to make him yours, you should learn to say his name"

If it was even possible, the air grew colder as Chrome smiled, not in the nice way but in a_ you-just-didn't-say-that smile._

"Mukuro-sama, when I will be able to say Boss's name, it would be the day when I will be his legal wife. I would eliminate all obstacles even if it is you, Mukuro-sama."

The air grew colder as Mukuro kufufufu'ed creepily.

"You say those bold words, Nagi… But I would not lose on this war!"

"I would not lose even if it is you whom I am against at, Mukuro-sama"

Yes, they haven't noticed that when they where arguing, the air got colder (their bodies were pretty warmed out because of their _*ahem*_ talk) and they were throwing scary illusions best left undescribed, lest they could make you mental as the author. _(Hey!)_

When Mukuro's gang saw the scene after buying some supplies, they could only look in surprise, awe and fear.

They just saw Chrome's perilous side, not the usual naïve innocent sweet shy girl but a treacherous confident illusionist. And boy was she scary!

The author pities the spectator's at the two pineapple head's war. A scary war of illusions that could ruin one's sanity.

However, being the smart people that they are, they steered away from them and did not interupt their war. One creepy pineapple (Mukuro)was enough but add a chilling pineapple (Chrome), who know what kind of hell would happen.

Fran was the only one in the room not intimidated as he was an illusionist himself but even he did not stop the pineapple war. He still values his life, thank you very much.

Suddenly the pineapples widened their eyes as the room returned to its natural temperature and the illusions disappeared. They acted like normal with Chrome smiling sweetly in a shy manner and Mukuro with his kufufufu laugh.

"Aah- Mukuro!Chrome! I'm glad that you're here."

Everyone in the room turned to see the Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"B-boss!"

"Kufufufu~ Why hello Vongola"

Tsuna blinked as he saw how bewildered (Note: with a hint of fear) the others looked.

"Did something happen?"

Chrome only shook her head as Mukuro answered "No", much to the horror of the gang.

They all thought: _Why are they both acting goody-goody in front of him!_

"Well… if you say so" Tsuna was obviouslly suspicious but did not force them out. He thinks it was something trivial considerig that his Mist guardians were acting normal (You're very wrong, Tsuna.)

"Anyways, remember the party the Ninth arranged. If you want, you can bring your group too."

"Ha-hai, Boss! Mukuro-sama and I will"

_Where's that intimidating woman a while ago_?

"Kufufufu~ you don't need to worry, my dear Tsunayoshi~"

_He's less creepy tha usual which is weird!_

Tsuna smiled angelically, making the occupants in the room blush at the cute sight. Yes even Fran and Chikusa.

"Well, I'll be expecting you then."

As soon as the toung Decimo left, the pineapples glared at them.

"Don't dare lay a move on Boss."

"Oya oya, are you interested in my Tsunayoshi?"

The gang members quickly made their excuses which basically says that they are not interested at the Vongola. This assured the illusionist duo and started their scheme er conversation as if nothing happened.

"Boss would attract more attention."

"Kufufufu… it means more rivals. Too many rivals for my taste."

"Mukuro-sama alone is enough but… "

"Yes, too many rivals would be too troublesome"

"Then we'll have a temporary truce, Mukuro-sama"

"Of course but I wouldn't lose to you, my dear Chrome"

"It would be said the same for me, Mukuro-sama"

"Kufufufufu~ but we need to act our best or else Tsunayoshi would be mad."

"Yes, as an illusionist, I would ot hesitate to use dirty methods for Boss."

"Kufufufu, yes for Tsunayoshi"

Chrome giggled sadistically with Mukuro. The sight of pineapples acting that way was too spine-chilling.

The Kokyou gang came out with the coclusion that perhaps… Mukuro was not the oly oe with sanity issues.

One thing is guaranteed, they are now officially scarred of pineapples now.

**Omake:**

The Ninth smiled as he received a report from Cayote whom he assigned to spy the party which involved Decimo's family, the Varia ,some arcobalenos and some closest allies. He hoped that they had a good time and finally bonded as family.

**The party was quite interesting, Ninth.**

Those were the first words Timoteo read. He blinked. Cayote rarely finds parties as something interesting. True his intuition was not as naturally good as Decimo's but it was still good. He was not gonna like the rest of the report.

**I will skip some of the details, lest your sanity might be affected like some weak-willed Mafioso you invited.**

**Decimo's guardians were particularly annoyed when they can spot anybody looking the wrong way at him or were caught talking/flirting with him. Yes, it includes with each other. They would try to get Sawada Tsunayoshi's attention for themselves but if their fellow guardians are the ones who caught his attetion, they would start a fight. Don't worry, at first it was just a glaring contest.**

The words at first did not really assure him.

**The Varia is not an exemption as they are trying to "spar" with Decimo but I'm sure that they just want to isolate him to… you don't need to know.**

**The Arcobalenos were quite surprising as they even acted like Decimo's guardians in their own way.**

**The gist of it, Decimo's Mist guardians somehow started a prank which resulted to hell breaking lose, no pun intended. **

**A fight was ensured.**

**Decimo was knocked unconcious by some flying plate which somehow ended that said fight. **

**Another fight happened when they fought who will bring Decimo to where. Thankfully, the Chiavarone don manage to sneak him to the infirmary so no harm done.**

**As for the mansion, it was destroyed fully from inside out. Majority of the guests were scared so we need to send more paramedics.**

**As for the over-all cost-**

The Ninth stopped reading the report and rubbed his aching head. He made a vow never throw a party like this ever again. He also hoped that his successor would survive given his suitors' antics


	6. Tsuna Fever

**Tenshi:** I was really sad that the two of you did not join me in the previous chapter.

**Rei:** You can't blame us; we thought you uploaded that chapter.

**May:** Anyway, why is this story Rated T already?

**Tenshi:** Because it seemed approppriate~

**May& Rei**: You tricked us!

**Tenshi:** Well~ Enjoy 0027 love~ Warning, hints of lemons… maybe?

* * *

**Tsuna Fever**

* * *

Enma had a dream… a nightmare for him actually. A nightmare which was very creepy! (To him but for the yaoi fans out there, 100 percent not)

He dreamt that he and Tsuna were doing passionate things with each other.

The dream started like this:

The two "no-good" bosses were lost in a forest when it started to rain. They look around to find shelter in an abandoned warehouse. (Cue: 0027 fans shrieking) Their bodies were cold… very cold and they need to stay warm lest they might die. Their way of warming up theirselves backfired when it was not only Enma's body which was warmed but also his passion. He forced his will on the brunette who tried to knock the red head's senses at first before surrendering himself. (I don't have a vivid mind and creative vocabulary so I leave the imaginatio work to you~)

The young Shimon boss woke up, sweating and confused. He went to the living room to someohow clear his cloudy mind, influenced no other than the author. (Hey!)

He was surprised to see Adeilheid and Julie talking and the sight of their boss in pitiful state somehow worried them.

"What in the world happened, Enma?" the woman asked in a motherly tone.

Enma then confided his dream, granted he told them the details too graphic and intense. Even Julie thought he could not even come up with those kinds of fantasies granted he was a pervert. He secretly wondered how could innocent Enma get those graphics from. (Well, it's obviosly from the author and the yaoi fans out there.)

They had to interrupt Enma with his details for their almost sane mind avoid being shattered to bits. When Enma finished talking, everything was silent that you could here a pin drop. Seriously, a pin did drop.

"Well Enma, I could't blame you" Julie began "The Vongola Decimo looks quite cute and femenine looking. I am attracted to him too so do not worry" he smiled dreamingly.

Adelheid wacked the male's head, annoyed. "You are not helping at all, Julie!"

"It's okey… I'm sure Julie's just trying to help." Enma sighed "I just hope I can see Tsuna again like normal."

_I doubt it_ was the thought the two Earth guardians shared but they did not tell it out loud as to not depress or scare the red headed Shimon boss further.

**Next Day…**

Enma was fidgeting as he went to school. He was somewhat glad that he has not met Tsuna yet. It was weird after all when you fantasize about your best friend doing mature things.

Not to mention that the said best friend is a guy. (But in the fandom, it is quite normal~)

Yes, meeting Tsuna right now would be too awkward.

Unfortunately, fate has not sided with the red head.

"Enma-kun!" an adorable voice called.

Enma turned to see Tsuna waving at him as he was accompanied by his rain and storm guardians. He smiled and waved but then, a part of his dream played back on his mind. (It happened to be the part where Tsuna was moaning)

Enma flushed red. Adeilheid who was noticing this was mentally panicking.

"Enma?" Tsuna looked concerned but his guardians were looking at Enma suspiciously. They were sure that the red head was thinking of unnecessary things involving their friend and bos. (Don't be a hypocrite you two! Refer to Chapter 1 for more details)

Tsuna touched his friend's forehead and he was surprised to find it very hot.

_You've made it worse!_ Adeilheid was mentally screaming as she saw her boss looking delirious. (Oh, as to why, it was the part when Tsuna cried his name)

Enma was already feeling faint. All he saw was Tsuna's frantic face before everything went black.

When Enma returned conciousness, he saw Adelheid looking worried. He looked around to find that he was in the school infirmary. He also spotted the perverted doctor, Shamal who was looking quite amused that he did not even flirt with his guardian.

"Wh-what happened?" he asked

"You passed out" the woman answered with a sigh of relief.

"The Decimo visited you a while ago. I don't really treat men oh- well, I've been paid to."

Enma blushed whe he heard that Tsuna visited him which did not go unnoticed by the two.

"You have it rough kid."

"Eh?'

"You have the Decimo Fever. You should know that he has attracted his guardians, some of the arcobaleos, several mafiosos and normal people. The competion is quite tight."

"Wait-what?" The two Shimons almost choked as they processed the information as the doctor just shrugged nonchalantly.

"Rebor once called it Tsuna Fever, the ability of the oblivious Decimo to attract others attention. But believe me, he wasn't very amused. He seemed disturb about sharing his student. Hmph, he is even interested in him… that pedophile."

The two paled.

For Adelheid, it's because she had no idea that the young brunette attracted a lot of attention.

For Enma, because he learned he has a lot of competitors.

Oh well, it's more fun to spread the fever.

* * *

**Fangirl Virus:** Your cousins escaped.

**Tenshi:** Too bad. I just noticed this but… did Enma just topped Tsuna?

**Fangirl Virus:** You're the author *re reads* Kyaaaaa! He forced his will! Bondage? Turn this to an M!

**Tenshi:** I don't have the skills yet.

**Fangirl Virus:** Too bad~ Anyways review!


	7. Kyoko Love or Haru Love?

**Tenshi: **Since I wrote too many BL pairings, my two cousins forced- er convinced me to write a normal one. (T_T)

**May & Rei:** Finally!

**Tenshi:** Well, after this, I'll write more BL pairings ayway. Normal pairings can be boring sometimes~

**May:** Shut up Tenshi!

**Tenshi:** Hai~

* * *

**Kyoko Love or Haru Love?**

Tsuna was carrying the grocery bags his mother requested for her to make their dinner. On his way home, he met Kyoko.

"Ah~ Tsuna-kun, its nice meeting you today." she smiled sweetly making the brunette blush. True, he now treats the girl as a friend but it still doesn't get rid of the fact that she was his crush.

Not to mention, she's sweet.

"Er- same here, Kyoko-chan!"

With a bow, they went on each others way. Tsuna, with his heart beating like crazy but at least not as crazy as before, as he went straight to his direction.

If he did turn around, he could have seen Kyoko watching him as he disappeared to a distance before she moved on.

Kyoko for now decided that she admires Tsuna.

For now

However, when her heart decides that she loves him then she will try her best to win his affection regardless of Tsuna's more powerful admirers.

Admirers which happened to be mostly related to the mafia.

Oh well~ she will enjoy their friendship while it last long before she would be hopelessly in love with Sawada Tsunayoshi.

**As Tsuna went home…**

"Hahi, Tsuna-san!" Haru suddenly embraced the brunette on his neck. "Haru is very glad to meet you here!"

"Me too" Tsuna sweatdropped. Haru suddenly embracing him would have caused him to faint but due to Reborn's careful tutelage and utmost care (Spartan training); he developed a very high pain tolerance. His bags were getting heavier though.

Haru who has noticed this let go, althogh rather relunctatly.

"Hahi, Haru is sorry for bothering Tsuna-san!" Haru apologized, biting her lower lips in a rather cute manner.

Tsuna only smiled, blushing a little. (You can't blame him, he is a hormonal teenager)

"It's fine, Haru-chan. And thanks _(for letting me go)_" Tsuna bowed "Well, I'll be going now."

"Hahi, Haru would visit Tsuna-san soon!"

"I look forward to it"

And so Tsuna went on his way. Haru glanced for a while before moving on as she reminisced the day he saved her from _almost_ drowning.

Tsuna-san really looked cool and an image of him as Haru's prince charming made her heart beat faster.

Contrary to what most people believe, Haru is not stupid and dumb. She knows that she has a lot of powerful and influencial rivals.

From his friends (a.k.a. his guardians) to Kyoko-chan.

No matter how many opponents Haru will have, she will never back down on this battle!

* * *

**Tenshi:** I had fun writing this!

**Rei:** It's a breath of fresh air.

**Tenshi:** Eh? Rei you've been inhaling carbon dioxide?

**Rei:** What?

**May:** Don't mind Tenshi,Rei. She's just dumb.

**Tenshi:** How mean! Anyways, Reviews and suggestions are highly appreciated. I may not be able to update for a while since our internet connection isn't performing well. I can only upload if I'm in my cousin's house(to use their 'net) or in internet cafes. (n_n) It's torture!


	8. Shamal's Opinion

**Tenshi:** Lalalalala~

**Fangirl Virus:** Lalalalala~

**Rei:** You know, I've bee wonderig why you and Fangirl Virus get along with each other.

**Fangirl Virus:**Oh~ that's because I can possess authors~

**May:** So it's your fault for Tenshi to write this!

**Fangirl Virus:** Who knows~

* * *

**Shamal's Opinion**

* * *

When he saw and met the young Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, his first impressio was a wimpy brat who will never survive in the mafia.

He was wrong though.

Sawada Tsunayoshi proved to be a very strong boss who is willing to sacrifice his well being for the sake of protecting those who are important to him and uphold his beliefs.

The kid has the ability and thanks Reborn; Tsuna is starting to devlop the guts.

The brunette, as angelic looking and innocent as he is to the mafia world's nature, would make the perfect mafia boss.

Not to mention, he has the natural charms and charisma. (Proof: His admirers, suitors and fanclubs)

Shamal could say that the Decimo would surpass Primo.

There was one thing the perverted doctor could appreciate the Decimo.

It was his very adorable almost feminie features. The kid has a petite body for a male and his wide caramel eyes were expressive.

Shamal could still remember the Decimo's soft lips on his (It was an accident!) like it was just yesterday, pun intended.

He would be called a liar if he said that he didn't fantasize about the Decimo as a girl. Whether short hair or long hair, Decimo would be a beautiful and appealing lady.

Too bad he's a guy.

**Omake:**

In a certain parallel world…

Sawada Tsunayuki, the female Vongola Decimo, sneezed as she worked on her homework.

"Ara, Is someone talking about me?" she wondered aloud

"Oh well, I guess I need to finish this or else Reborn will puish me _for being_ _lazy_." She shuddered at the memory.

On one of her tutor's punishments, he had stolen her first kiss, granted it was an accident (but let's not get into details) however, Reborn looked pretty smug.

As if he won the whole world.

From that time on, Tsunayuki aced all her exams and got better at sports.

She does ot want to repeat that accidet, thank you very much. After all, after Reborn "kissed" her, her guardians, other arcobaleos, may of her friends and allies (and sort of enemies) also tried to kiss her.

Others succeded (sort of), majority not.

On the positive side of things, she became the smartest in school and became a school idol like Kyoko. She was very popular that her locker was filled with love letters and gifts.

Hana told her that she attracted boys', men's and even girls' attention, much to her mortification.

Maybe she will go back to being Dame-Tsuna after all.

Being popular is scary since she gained more stalkers and a fanclub (or was it fanclubs?)

* * *

**Tenshi:** Lol, even as a girl or boy, Tsuna would attract a lot!

**Fangirl Virus:** Ohohohohohohohoho~

**Mei & Rei:** They're like twins!

**Fangirl Virus:** You should make some sizzling make outs. Like they're in the beach and-

**Mei & Rei:** STOP!

**Fangirl Virus:** Awww~ you're no fun!

**Tenshi:** Anyways, Review!

**Fangirl Virus:**Hey, what about my needs! I need more yaoi!

**Tenshi:** Hey is it just me or I seem to favor Reborn a lot?

**Mei & Rei:** …


	9. Cornering Tuna

**Tenshi:** Readers~ It's been for a while~

**May:** Apparently, her laptop crashed, deleting the stories she had written so far.

**Rei:** And she got grounded for a low score during a test in Geometry.

**Tenshi:** Hey! _*ahem*_ I hope this would satisfy those who craved for yaoi (including me) and let your imagination soar~ 6927! I came out with this plot after reading the doujinshi Iyagarase(it's R18)… even though the plots are not even similar…but I get ideas~

**May & Rei:** …

* * *

**Cornering Tuna**

* * *

Mukuro was hiding withen his illusions, of because of enemies but he was secretly following someone.(Meaning he's stalking).

Of course it was no other than our favorite Vongola Decimo, his beloved Sawada Tsunayoshi.

**Day 1**

Tsunayoshi was walking along with the Rain Guardian and the puppy. Mukuro twitched his eyebrows. All he wanted was to solo his Tsuna! Was that too much to ask? (Yeah, it is. He has lots of admirers.)

Now if he could just corner him…

"Kufufufu~" Mukuro scrutinized the brunette carefully, as if he was mentally undressing Tsuna which in which the author didn't doubt. Unfortunately, Mukuro's mind has a very tight security and it would be quite a bother to crack.

**Day 2**

Tsunayoshi was now running out of his house because he was about to be late. Little did he know that he was being fooled by Mukuro's illusions and he,being in panicked state, his "Mukuro senses" took a leave of absence.

(Did I also mention the fact that Yamamoto and Gokudera were accompanying an illusionary Tsuna?)

"Kufufufu~" Mukuro leered "Now, we are all alone, Tsunayoshi."

He was about to tackle the brunette and do "delightful" things with him when a tofa came flying on his way. He dodges it and brought his trident.

"Herbivore, for playing pranks on Namimori's student, I'll bite you to death." Hibari glared as he brought out his tonfas. (He has stocks of those.)

"Oya oya, that's a long statement from a stupid sklark" Mukuro taunted, annoyed that somebody interrupted his plan.

"I'll bite you to death."

Trident and tonfas clashed in a deadly dance and the tuna escaped towards the safety of the school, totally oblivious to his guardians' fight.

_30 minutes later…_

The two suddenly realized that Tsuna was nowhere in sight. They glared at each other menacingly.

Mukuro was pissed because… well, you already know.

Hibari was annoyed at the pineapple herbivore because he was planning to end this fight early to bite Sawada Tsunayoshi. (It's just his excuse to solo the Decimo to do things like what Mukuro had imagined though less graphical.)

And so, the two attacked one another, each with the intent to incapacitate the other party.

**Day 3**

Tsuna was walking cheerfully along with Yamamoto and Gokudera (who were barely hiding their killing intent ever since yesterday due to a certain Mist)

"Don't worry, I'm sure that Mukuro was just playing." Tsuna assured though he thought otherwise. Tsuna is not that _oblivious_ you know. He knows how people can be perverted in regards to him. He just acts like that to avoid more unwanted attention.

His two guardians sighed in relief, mentally thanking Tsuna's "naivetee". Oh if they only know.

As for Mukuro, he was making a plan with back-ups… and traps.

**Day 4:**

Tsuna was jogging around the town because Reborn suggested (Read as threatened) for him to train. All throughout the day, he was feeling uneasy. He could feel faint Mist flames and his hyper intuition was screaming: DANGER! DANGER! DANGER!

He suddenly glanced at his back and saw gang members on his trails.

No,he was not scared or creeped out by their presence; it was just that their laugh was very disturbing. It was the ever familiar Kufufufu laugh which sent chills to his spine.

Tsuna only knows one person who had that signature laugh.

Mukuro, Decimo's Mist Guardian.

"Tsunayoshi," the gang leader turned Mukuro went closer and Tsuna swears that he saw a disturbing glint in his eyes.

Of course the brunette did the natural thing, he shrieked "Hiieeeeeeeeeee! Mukuro!"

Maybe on a stroke of luck (or maybe not), Gokudera and Yamamoto appeared.

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

Yes, they have secretly trailed Tsuna. They firmly deem that since they were worried for their boss and friend, they must follow him. They do not think that they're stalking, they were just worried! Now back to the story…

They grabbed Tsuna away from the crazy pineapple, forgetting about beating Mukuro into a bloody pulp. Tsuna's safety (and chastity) is more important than petty revenge. And besides, that was NOT the real Mukuro.

They panted as they hid in an alley.

"What the heck is that pineapple bastard thinking?" Gokudera cursed as the two got into defense mode. Yamamoto narrowed his eyes, sensing danger as Tsuna shivered.

"Kufufufu~ You may run but you can't hide"

Mukuro appeared from the brunette's back but before a counterattack was made, he grabbed Tsuna and the two disappeared like mist… literally.

The two released a soffocating killing intent that two people, a passing hitman and a patrolling prefect, quickly noticed and went there.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" Reborn asked

"…" Hibari just studied them.

The Sun Arcobaleno raised his eyebrows, notcing something was off.

"Where's Tsuna?"

"Mukuro got him," Yamamoto answered coldly, not his usual laid back self.

At that statement, two more people vowed to kill Mukuro on sight.

Speaking of Mukuro…

"Hieee, Mu-Mukuro release me!"

Oh, if you're wondering about that, it was just Tsuna shouting at Mukuro when the latter handcuffed him to bed. As how they even got there, let's not know the details ne~

"Kufufu, Tsunayoshi… no one can disturb us now" Mukuro whispered in his ears before biting it making the brunette whimper. It made the pineapple hornier. He tore Tsuna's t-shirt which surprised the brunette. Mukuro stared at the soft and smooth skin and smirked.

"Oya oya, Vongola how deliciously seductive of you." He brushed his arms against the brunette's upper chest and rubbed his nipples. Tsuna shivered, he was sensitive there!

Mukuro, noticing this, smiled. He closed his fingers over Tsuna's nipples and pinched, earning a cry from the other.

"Oya, I wonder if you are sesitive to other parts."

Tsuna wanted to stop Mukuro but he could not. He was tied, remember.

"Let me go!" Tsuna panicked. He did not like the look Mukuro has. Mukuro looked crazy… well he was before but still he looked crazier with that lustful gleam in his eyes. He looked like a ravenous predator looming at its prey, waiting to be satisfied. His reaction unfortunately fueled Mukuro's licked his neck, tasting his sweet taste. He continued licking downwards while the other was begging him to stop, but it was futile, Mukuro seemed turned on with it. As he was licking, his fingers slipped into the smaller teen's pants. Tsuna flinched when he felt something hard holding the soft flesh between his legs.

"Mukuro, why the hell are you touching me there!" We do know that Tsuna is a meek person but you can't blame him now can you, he's on the processed of being ravished.

"Hush now my love," Mukuro assured in a velvet voice "This is my responsibility since you are to be my spouse."

"No thank you!"

Tsuna's protest fell into deaf ears as Mukuro glared at his pants. "Don't you think this is getting in the way?"

The brunette blanched. He knows what the other was meaning. He had the birds and the bees talk already, coupled by his hyper intuition… he was not gonna like it at all! He closed his eyes and prayed to every entity up there to save him from this predicament.

As if an answer to his pleas, his Vongola ring lit up and when he opened his eyes, he was back to his room. True, he looked like… someone who was ALMOST molested but fine nonethless.

And thankfully, safe with his virginity intact. That's why you need to have a partner already Tsuna, your suitors can be aggressive and forceful... on a second thought maybe you shouldn't get a permanent one. They would become more rowdy.

* * *

**OMAKE:**

Chrome who had heard about Mukuro-sama's bold actions was smiling saccharinely. The Kokyou gang gulped when they saw this side of her again. Things would not be pretty from then on.

"Kufufufu~ Chrome, what brings you here?"

Chrome flashed a very sickening sweet smile"Mukuro-sama, you do know what I'm talking about" then she frowned and her once pleasant voice was now icy and cold. "You play dirty, Mukuro-sama"

The other pineapple smirked "Oya, Chrome didn't you said before that as an _illusionist,_ you would not mind playing dirty."

That was the last straw and Chrome attacked him with her illusions only to be countered.

Trident against trident

Illusion against illusion

Pineapple against another pineapple

And thus Pinepples War II began.

Meanwhile, in a space supported by the Vongola rings, a certain blonde Vongola Primo was fuming in anger as he cheered at Decimo's female Mist guardian to kill er- beat her counterpart.

The first generation guardians sweatdropped at their boss's childish behavior.

"Giotto…would you mind telling your reason to help the Decimo?" Lampo asked, he was scared but he can't help but be curious. The last time he looked ready to kill was the incident involving Byakuran and Daemon (when the melon told him he was ready to kill the Decimo).

"Lampo… you must be blind not to see that my descendant is far too cute for his own good!" The guardians looked at Vongola Primo as if he had grown a second head. But then, they agreed that Decimo was a really adorable person.

"Look, he attracts a lot of perverts! That Daemon look and personality alike tried to force him into… into improper acts!"

And so Vongola Primo blabbed on about Decimo and his sacred innocence, how he would skin the male Mist guardian and other perverts if he was not dead and how his ancestor would protect his chastity.

Who would know that Primo has this complex?

* * *

**Tenshi:** Hi~ I hope you liked this. For those who were not satisfied with the intense scene… well this story is a T and I would like to keep it that way. For those who think that the scene was too intense and must be an M… well sorry~ at least it didn't get more intense~

**Rei:** Why do you keep saying intense?

**Tenshi:** Because it is INTENSELY fun~

**May:** Just shut up.

**Tenshi:** Whatever, Please review~


	10. Real Men are EXTREME!

**Real Men are EXTREME!**

* * *

Tsuna was jogging… well actually, it was more like running.

Now you might be thinking that he would not jog or run since he might still be traumatized with what happened with Mukuro.

The brunette would always be fated to running.

Running away from bullies

Running away from assassins

Running away from suitors

Not necessarily in that order.

Oh~ as to why he was running from the start, he was being chased by someone. He was not sure on what category that someone belongs to. Tsuna just thinks of him as onii-san, the boxig club captain, who tries to recruit him to the said club with his EXTREME methods.

"_Why isn't he running out of energy?"_ Tsuna metally groaned as he increased his pace.

How long were they running anyway? Even the author has no idea.

As for the afformentioned EXTREME person, he had a very good view on the brunette's back (Of course, he was the one chasing him, duh!).

Ryouhei savored the moment to observe the other teen. From the back, he could clearly see Tsuna's shirt outling his petite body, those frail looking shoulders and gravity defying hair which is spiky yet fluffy looking.

Overall, Tsuna looks fragile and defenseless.

Ryouhei also thought of it at first until he saw those caramel eyes change into sunset colored orbs. Those eyes filled with resolve and will. Eyes that would glue your very being, like your soul was being read.

He could perceive the boy's inner strength and potential.

Ryouhei would not be EXTREMELY fooled at Tsuna's cute looks and charms.

_Sawada is an EXTREME person whom he EXTREMELY needs to recruit for the EXTREME boxing club to the EXTREME!_

With that thought inculcated in the Vongola Sun guardian's mind, he made an EXTREME move…

He ran EXTREMELY faster to kid- er outrun Tsuna.

"EXTREME RUNNING, SAWADA!" Ryouhei shouted with glee and Tsuna swore he saw his eyes gleaming like a predator on a run. He has seen a lot of predators in his life already!

"YOU EXTREMELY NEED TO JOIN THE BOXING CLUB TO THE EXTREME! YOU'RE AN EXTREME MAN SO JOIN!"

Tsuna had noticed that his upperclassman was gaining his pace. He did the natural thing…

"HIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Tsuna ran faster, unconciously going to hyper dying will mode to escape the clutches of today's pursuer.

Just be glad your *ahem* suitors, admirers and stalkers whatever you want to call them are Not on this chase. 'Cause if they'll do… bye-bye chastity.

Just hope your predecessors can help you. (Considering Primo seems to be too overprotective)

Well for now, run Tsuna run~

* * *

**Tenshi:** Lol, I had fun making this~ I don't know if you'll like it. I made a "soft" chapter considering the heaviness(yet funny) of the previous chapter. I tried to make this somewhat romance you know but I can be quite prejudiced… Sorry I like Hana and Ryouhei better. The boxer would still remain as an older brother figure for Tsuna to me. But to those who support the two guys… well let your imagination fly~

You remember in the previous chapter I kept saying INTENSELY?(as mentioned by Hayate The Soul Reaper-san~) The reason is because of this

Anyways, if you're waiting for a fast update, I can't promise on that since our periodical test is drawing near and I'm aiming for the honors (at least that's what my parents expect me to).

Oh well~ Ciao ciao and reviews please~


	11. Vongola's Arcobaleno Members

**Tenshi: **Waaah~ to those who kept reading this story, a million thanks~

**Rei: **She was not expecting that her story would be liked this much.

**May**: Pft, that's because she's an idiot through and through.

**Tenshi: **Hey! Anyways, thanks for the reviews and suggestions. I'll try my best if I can write something out of those. Truthfully, I write out of muse and not of brains. Oh well~ enjoy this chapter! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

**Rei:**…

**May:** She just discovered that one of the fanfictions she keeps on reading had finally updated so do not mind her.

* * *

**Vongola's Arcobalenos**

* * *

Tsuna was reading a book as he squatted on the floor. He was inside a Japanese inspired villa owned by the Vongola famiglia. As to why he was here. Nono said to bond with the Vongola's arcobalenos since he will become Decimo.

Tsuna sighed. _It was a perfect timing!_ Tsuna thought sarcastically, he had a test and he was sure that he can't concentrate today (considering the kind of people he will be meeting today.)

_Why did I agree to be a mafia boss again? _he thought wryly _Oh yeah, to change the mafia. _

And then suddenly, someone forced his head to face to aother direction. The force was to sudden that the brunette went unconscious.

Colonello was hugging the unconscious Tsuna (since well… he's in an infant's body, he only hugged the head. Eh? I'm forgetting something? Oh! Well the blonde was the one who made Tsuna unconcious from the start~). He was annoyed that the bastard Reborn gets more time to spend with Tsuna. He was sure that the fedora wearer is seducing the innocent brunette!

"Oi, what have you done to Tsuna?" Colonello turned to see an angry at the other, Colonello fired his rifle in which Reborn dodged.

"Pathetic," Reborn smirked

Colonello was about to attack when Skull interupted with his question,"Hey, what the hell are you two doing?"

"Hey, lackey get out." Reborn growled as he pointed Leon-turned gun at him.

"You're after Sawada too kora!" Colonello glared as he readied his rifle.

"Nooo!" Skull answered hastingly, feeling shivers at his spine just by looking at the two fellow arcobalenos. They paid no heed to Skull's pleas and decided to attack him(and each other while they got the chance). Force of adrenaline made Skull defend himself successfully.

Tsuna finally woke up, rubbing his neck and feeling hurt all over. Mammon, being as he is, watched the fight with minimum interest since he was only calculating his rivals.

The fight was interupted when a pink smoke covered the area and ten-years Lal appeared holding a microphone.(Don't ask where the bazooka is, it is most likely the bazooka of the future malfuctioned and instead of ten years into the future, Lal was sent ten years ito the past. Oh as for the microphone, she was having karaoke with who-knows~)

Lal who knew what happened due to the damages smirked. She went near Tsuna and hugged him, making the latter blush.

"You guys are nothing but ants compared to me. Sawada doesn't need a man to satisfy him but a woman."

Tsuna, not really understanding all but could get some hints, blushed more. The other arcobaleos glared at her, including Mammon. Skull just did it because he was thinking it was part of the competition.

Lal had an evil glint in her eyes but before she could say anything, she was engulfed in pink smoke.

The infant Lal was back.

She was glaring at them(Reborn, Colonello and Skull)."So we're rivals now huh."

"Oh~ I'm not gonna lose to you or your subordinate and lackey can't defeat me."

"I'll win over him kora!"

"WHY AM I INVOLVED!"

Neverthless, the three fought and they somewhat attacked Skull, thinking that he two must be gone. Tsuna knew that it was useless to stop them so he squatted and watched them with wary eyes. He could study but he cannot cocentrate due to the current destructive environment. Mammon saw this as an opportunity.

"Oy, let me sit on your lap, you have the best view."

Tsuna, being the kind person that he is, agreed as Mammon had calculated.

The Mist Arcobaleo was feeling smug now. He was sitting on his target's lap and he can see the idiots' fight in a comfortable position(not to mention a nice view).

It was like killing two or three birds in one stone, depending on your point of view.

He hummed a happy tune which surprised the brunette. You see, his hyper intuition was warning him that Mammon might have planned something impish.

He spoke too soon.

The fighting arcobaleos oticing that he their fellow arcobaleno was taking advantage of the situation so they(Mammo and Tsuna) could feel killing intents towards them. (Well technically, it was only directed at Mammo but Tsuna was unfortunately in the same space.)

"What are you doing at Dame-Tsuna's lap?"

"Mammo, I'll kill you first"

"Get out kora!"

"Why didn't you help me?"

Mammo smirked,"Losers are ot allowed to replace or disturb me in this position… even if they pay me"

All hell broke lose after that and Tsuna could only hope that Nono would not run out of fund.

Somewhere nearby…

Timoteo was watching everything with an amused expression. He was glad that Tsunayoshi would have people who will be willing to risk their lives to protect him (though there's a chance that the said people would be the cause of Tsuna's death whether directly or not.)

Oh well, Decimo would survive ayway. He was not called the second coming of Primo for nothing after all.

* * *

**Tenshi:** Well, I managed to get some time... Though I don't really get what happened.

**Rei & May:** You're the author!

**Tenshi:** I am~ but even authors can't control their characters~ Anyways reviews~


	12. Some Peace

**Tenshi: **Oh here's some clarifications from the previous chapter.

There were no other arcobalenos there because Lal, Mammon/Viper, Reborn & Colonello work directly under Vongola. I just included Skull because… well comic relief? As for Nono, well he's used to the damages already so he doesn't mind that already, besides, the villa had an insurance just in case Oh, was there another story like the previous chapter? One reviewer said that… Hmmm maybe that other author and I had the same plot in mind.

Oh well, enjoy this chapter. It's FonXTsuna~

* * *

**Some Peace**

* * *

Tsuna was tired. He had enough of his clingy guardians and troublesome people.

Actually, it was trouble in general.

Today, he was together with the storm arcobaleno who invited him to tea when the young (slightly stressed) Vongola Decimo asked for help.

What better relaxation could the storm arcobaleo think up? (Are you thiking of perverted things there, readers?)

Of course, it's by having tea.

"And, what brings you here, Tsunayoshi-san?" Fon asked as he sipped his tea.

"Aah, about that, I really want to clear my mind" Tsuna replied sheepishly "I hope you don't mind."

Fon smiled. He really liked the lad. "Of course."

They talked a lot about trivial things, nothing really major. They really enjoyed the time they shared.

When they parted ways, Fon was left to reminisce the events that happened.

Sawada Tsunatoshi would be an excellent mafia don. A kind hearted mafia boss would be like a breath of fresh air in their wicked world.

Of course, the storm arcobaleno would not forget the fast thumping of his heart when the young brunette was near him. Outside, he looks calm like his usual self inside, he felt like dancing in joy.

He enjoyed every minute of it , more so than the brunette.

He knows the lad the lad only views him as a friend and mentor. And he, Fon, would like to keep their relationship that way.

If one of Tsuna's admirers or suitors manage to capture the cute brunette's heart, he would support them. He only wants Tsuna's happiness. Love is after all letting go.

However, if it is him who will manage to snatch Tsunayoshi's heart, he will never let go. He would destroy anyone, Reborn included, who would dare snatch the brunette away like a raging storm. Love after all, makes you fight for your beloved.

But for now, he'll enjoy this peace. He'll look forward to the brunette's visits which his instincts told him would be a lot.

But of course, he'll not just sit there and do nothing. He would still try to win the brunette in his own raging (to the others who'll distub them) and peaceful (towards Tsuna) way.

* * *

**Tenshi**: I know, it's short, but I hope you like it ^^ I welcome any reviews or suggestions but no flames.


	13. Vongola Predecessors

**Tenshi: **D27 would take for a while but for now, enjoy this fluff~ Sorry if this is a bit OOC, lol. I muse a lot… in a weird way.

* * *

**Vongola Predecessors**

* * *

Tsuna was sure he was dreaming.

First and foremost, he still remembers going to bed.

Second, everything around him was white.

Third and last, Vongola Primo and other Vongola bosses were present (save for Timoteo).

"Decimo," Giotto spoke as he went closer to his favorite successor.

"Y-yes?"

Tsuna was very nervous but Vongola Primo only smiled warmly, pride dancing in his eyes. He has no doubt that Tsunayoshi would one day surpass him.

He caressed his descendant's cute face (noting how smooth it is and how he will skewer those people who will give him a scratch)

"Decimo, I am pleased that you have succeded in every trial you have faced, for the sake of those dear to you, your famiglia and those inoccent lives you have saved. I am proud of your successful feats."

Tsuna blushed, after all, it's not everyday your _*ahem* _deceased ancestor would give praise to you.

The other Vongola bosses shared the thought_ "Cute~"_

Giotto on the other hand was twinkling in amusement. Tsunayoshi is too modest.

"Do not shy away your accomplishments, Decimo. My true descendant, I am proud of you"

Giotto was enjoying his moment with Tsuna (and he was still caressing his face) when three voices interrupted **his** Decimo-time.

"Hoi, you shitty Primo, don't hog the Decimo all to yourself!" Ricardo scowled

"That's right, let us congratulate him too!" Fabio added

"Kyaaa! You're like twins~ Incest and yaoi!" Daniella shrieked, apparently, she discovered BL and was instantly smitted and thus became a fujoshi.

Good thing Timoteo has not discovered… yet.

Giotto was pissed. How dare these ingratos interrupt? He has not yet finished talking with his cute great-great-great grandson! These other successors of his were so ungrateful ever since they died and they began living with him in this space.

Giotto glared at them as his flame grew brighter.

"You little pieces of ****! Do you want to experience pain?"

"Gaaaaa!" the trio screamed and scrambled away from the esteemed Vongola founder who was attacking them with his flames.

Tsuna only sweatdroped at their childish antics. It seems that over the passage of time, Vongola bosses became immature. As Giotto continued his attacks, the other Vongola bosses took the overprotective Primo's absence to their advantage.

They flocked at Tsuna giving him their praises (and mental promises to protect him from perverts, Primo or no Primo).

Tsuna could only smile and shyly gave his thanks before he disappeard.

**OMAKE:**

The four dead Vongola bosses and past Vogola guardians could only sweatdrop as Giotto, Ricardo, Fabio and Daniella sulked around the corner. Daemon, who was thinking that their actions were unbecoming for a mafia boss… well previous mafia boss, decided to put some sense in their heads.

"Hey snap out of it!"

They only glared at the melon-head showing their irritation. Daemon only gulped. He could barely fight Giotto but if he adds three more bosses… he would be doomed!

"I was not able to finish my conversation with Tsunayoshi!" Giotto complained

"I haven't been able to talk to Decimo because of Primo!" Ricardo and Fabio chorused though in Ricardo's case, he said shitty Primo.

"I was deprived the pleasure of sharing tips for his future boyfriend!" Daiella whined as she showed them her fan-made doujinshi of Decimo and his guardians. "I really think he can have his harem!"

"Agh!" Daemon resisted the urge to bang his head, knowing it would be futile, he's dead after all. "Dio mio! Primo, you have said enough to Decimo! The two of you, you're supposed to be feared so stop acting like brats in tantrums! Signora Daniella, majority of us are guys so please keep those creepy stuffs to yourself!"

"Oh, so I have to sit and watch without bonding with my adorable Tsunayoshi?"

"I have to agree with Giotto on this matter."

"So am I."

"How dare you isult yaoi! Yaoi is pure love!"

Dear readers, I'm sure you have an idea what happened to poor unfortunate Daemon. Let's not dwell into that shall we? You might lose your appetite. On a happy note, Daemo was longed dead so I'm sure that the damage done is not that critical~

Let this be an insight that Vongola bosses, despite looking calm, collected and cool can be quite eccentric and childish. Don't judge the book by its cover, right?


	14. Who got a complex? (Part I)

**Who got a complex Part I**

* * *

The blonde Chiavarone don tried to look carefree as he can as he made his way to his little brother's house. Of course he was accompanied by the loyal Romario. Who knows what trouble the blonde can cause if he is left alone/

Perish the thought!

Dino could still remember the dream he had last night.

_Dino was drunk already as he sipped one last round of sake. He tried to remember why he was here. Then he caught sight of a very red-faced Tsuna sleeping. The brunette was really drunk..._(Wait... isn't Tsuna underaged? Oh well~ this is a fanfiction anyway.) _ Dino leaned down, he could feel the teen's breath... so sweet... And he looks so ravishing. _

_And then everything went white._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_static_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Moshi moshi?" Dino called out._

_._

_._

_._

_"Chiavarone,"_

_Dino turned to see Vongola Primo. He was shocked after all shouldn't he visit Tsuna not him... right? Last time he checked, he is the Chiavarone Boss and not the Vonola Decimo._

_"I apologize if I had to pull you away from whatever dream you were dreaming a while ago." Primo apologized though he narrowed his sunset colored eyes._

_"Haha," Dino laughed sheepishly "I don't really mind. It is an honour to meet you,Vongola Primo."_

_Part of him felt glad he was not able to finish the dream. It was disturbing to think of those things about his little brother. Part of him felt disappointment. He really love to see what can happen if it continued._

_"Chiavarone," Primo's voice snapped the other blonde into reality._

_"haha,sorry if I spaced out."Dino apologized as he scratched his head. "And what does Vongola Primo want?"_

_Primo studied his descendant's self-proclaimed big brother, contemplating if he should trust him or not. But then again, he has no other choice._

_"I'll be blunt, I want you to guard Decimo."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Eh? But...he's safe with his guardians and Rebo-""_

_"That's exactly why I want you to do it."Primo interrupted. And was it Dino or he just saw flames bein emitted on the background? Yes, it was definitely the work of his overly active imagination. Meanwhile, Primo was continuing his speech, almost ignoring a near-gawking Dino._

_"I do not trust those perverts! I'm pretty sure those hormonal wolves are waiting for the chance to gobble Decimo. He's too innocent in terms of the world of sex!"_

_Dino sweatdropped. Who knew that the esteemed Vongola Primo has a Tsuna-complex? (Oh you don't know, Dino. He is much worse than that.)_

_"That's why I want you to do it." Primo said,quite composed now._

_Dino grinned "You don't have to ask me, I'll gladly protect my little brother from those perverts."_

_That's what he said but in Dino's line of sight, Primo's face was morphing into Tsuna's._

_"Chiavarone,"_

_Like deja vu, Dino snapped back to reality. This time, Primo was glaring at him._

_"I hope you are not thinking something dirty about Tsunayoshi... if you do, i'll haunt you for life."_

Dino shivered as he remembered the threat. True, there were scarier ones via Reborn's but Primo's threat was like it was the best he could do as someone who was already dead. It seemed only Primo being in the afterlife was the one keeping him safe. He could see malice and danger dancing in Primo's eyes.

"boss, why are you here again?" Romario asked

Dino forced a grin. "come on, I just wanted to see my little bro!"

The older man only sighed. He knows that his boss loves the Vongola Decimo, not in a platonic sibling love but much more in romantic terms. The Chiavarone Famiglia does not really mind. They love their boss just the way he is. Besides, these type of attraction is quite common in their world. (Really? (I_I) )

"Dino-san?" The two mafioso turned to see Tsuna, carrying some groceries "What are you doing here? I thought you went back to Italy."

The blonde was about to answer his real reason but his tongue (more like his head or sense of reasoning) betrayed him. "I came to see Kyouya!"

Romario inwardly facepalmed at his boss's ridiculous answer. Tsuna, the innocent lamb, merely blinked his eyes in confusion. "Umm... you're going at the wrong direction. Hibari-san is at school and it's the other way."

"Haha, I thought I just have to visit my little bro first~"

At this, the young brunette flashed a small heartwarming smile, causing the blonde's face to be heated up. Romario only observed, he is no pedophile, thank you. The old man could see what their boss could see in the young brunette.

The young Vongola Decimo has the skills in the art of Mafia seduction... even without knowing it. In Romario's opinion, it is a very dangerous card.

"Dino-san and Romario-san are always welcome to come by."

**xxxxxxxOxxxxxxx**

Unknown to most, Tsuna's stalkers-er- guardians had been trailing their Sky in group(Takeshi, Hayato, Ryouhei & Lambo), in pair (Chrome & Mukuro) and in solo (Hibari). Hey they just want to make sure about the safety of their:

a. Friend (applied to all though questionable in Hibari's and Mukuro's case)

b. Boss (yup, to all)

c. Brother (only applies to Lambo & Ryouhei)

d. Prey & Possession (Hibari & Mukuro)

e. Lover (this is self-proclaimed to all of them sans Lambo and maybe Ryouhei... but then again its...**maybe**)

f. Lovable Uke (to the men sans Lambo; vague in Ryouhei's case)

.

.

.

"Haha, so it's just Dino~" Yamamoto grinned cheerfully which did not reach his eyes. Those orbs narrowed murderously as he tightened his hold of his wooden sword.

"That bastard!" Gokudera growled, itching to use his weapons

"Grrr! He is not worthy of Dame-nii-san!" Lambo complained, irritated. True, he would now call Tsuna as nii-san or Tsuna-nii, however when he really ffeel annoyed he'll add the brunette's dame nickname.

**...**

"Mukuro-sama, there is a pest beside Boss."

"Oya oya, you're right my dear Chrome."

"Does he want to die, Mukuro-sama?"

"Kufufufu~ of course he is."

"Should we skewer him?"

"Kufufufu~ How about torturing him first."

As the two pineapples plotted how to ki- dispose of the eyesore in a creative way that the brunette would not know, a certain skylark was plotting how to bite a certain teacher of his for getting close to what belongs to him.

* * *

**Tenshi**: Haha, sorry if you have to wait for part 2 for a while. I really need to get a high score in Trigonometry and Chemistry. Any suggestions for Part 2? If I like it I might include that too~ _*wink wink*_

__**Rei & May:** Aren't you supposed to study?

Tenshi: Don't remind me. Anyways, this is all for now. Remember about your reviews and suggestions. Ciao~


	15. Who got a Complex? (part 2)

**Who got a Complex? (part 2)**

* * *

As Dino was about to enter Tsuna's house, he felt murderous intents solely directed at him. It does not take a genius to find out.

Some of his rivals arrived.

The blonde boss smirked. Tsuna raised his brows at this. If he did not know better, he might think that Mukuro possessed Dino.

"Tsuna, Romario" Dino flashed them an innocent grin "Why don't the two of you go in first, I… have something to do first."

"Sure, Boss" Romario answered. He would not be clumsy without his subordinates… in that mode at least. The brunette only nodded, surprised at gracefulness the Chiavaroe do owned as he walked away from Romario.

"_Did Dino have a twin or something?"_

That would be too absurd so Tsuna shoved that thought away and entered the house with Romario.

**xxxxxOxxxxx**

"Come out Tsuna's not here" Dino ordered in a chilling voice as soon as he was out of earshot from the Sawada residence. Unsurprisingly, the Vongola guardians appeared. (sans Lambo, who was assured Tsuna-nii was safe and thus joined Maman, I-pin, Fuuta and Bianchi in shopping.) Their respective aura was murderous, even Ryouhei, Yamamoto and Chrome had an evil glint in their eyes.

"Kufufufufu~ so you dare lift my Tsunayoshi, Chiavarone?" Mukuro gave a sadistic Cheshire cat grin

"Haha, be a good sport Mukuro, Tsuna does not belong to you." Yamamoto's voice was friendly though it did not reach his eyes and he tightened his grip on his wooden sword.

"Rain-san is right, Mukuro-sama. Boss does not belong to you." Chrome seconded

"Pathetic herbivores are no match for Tsunayoshi." Hibari scowled, annoyed that he was crowding with the herbivores when he want to beat the blonde self-proclaimed teacher of his.

"A CARNIVORE DOES NOT EXTREMELY MATCH WITH SAWADA AND HIS EXTREME MOENESS TO THE EXTREME!" (_Ouch! My ears hurt!_)

Hibari was ticked and was about to attack the loud boxer when Dino snickered.

"Are you going to gang up on me or you'll be destroying one another?" he taunted

"Why you bas-"

"I don't mind~ that way I ca solo Tsuna to myself."

There was tense silence as the Vongola guardians processed what he said. When they did, they brought out their weapons, intending to exter- eliminate the annoying blonde.

"Haha, this isn't funny now, Dino-san"

"I'll bite you to death"

"Kufufufu~ you wanna die?"

"YOU'RE A PERVERT TO THE EXTREME!"

"I'll blow you to kingdom come!"

"I won't allow you to defile Boss."

Dino, being under the care and tutelage (Read: Spartan torturing, I mean tutoring) also has a sadistic streak himself (even Tsuna has it from time to time.). So instead of cowering and being the peacemaker, he provoked them.

"Children have no place playing adult's game" Dino brought out his whip elegantly, heck even his taunting was a feat itself when none of his subordinates were there.

Before a fight could ensure (and thus destroyig Namimori), a squeaky voice knocked them some sense.

"Hey, if you'll continue fighting, Dame-Tsuna would be pissed"

They turned and saw Reborn pointing a Leon-changed-gun towards them "I'll give you a minute to go before I'll _**accident**_you."

The guardians obeyed but Dino stayed.

"I never thought about the day you'll be my rival, _insegnante_"

Reborn smirked and lowered his fedora "So did I, _studente_"

**xxxxxOxxxxx**

After the short(heated) argument, the guardians sans Hibari (he hates crowding and he's a tsundere), Dino and Reborn entered the Sawada residence to drink tea Tsuna prepared for them.

And they were not alone.

Enma, Kyoko, Haru and Fon were there. And they were smiling daggers on them. Not glaring daggers… smiling daggers.

"Ah, I forgot the snacks!" Tsuna exclaimed "Just wait for a while."

Many… No all of them volunteered to help(sans Romario and Reborn).

"No, you're the guests here."

"But Juudaime!"

"No Gokudera. Please just stay here."

"I-if Juudaime says so."

Tsuna smiled (cue blushing/nosebleed) and went to the direction of the kitchen. Despite what Tsuna had said, a stubborn blonde still offered his help, much to the ire of the others. They could even hear their voices from the kitchen.

"Dino-san, you shouldn't!"]

"Now, now, Tsuna you shouldn't worry. I'm your elder brother so leave it to me. You need to relax!"

_Wait, isn't the conversation a bit sexually explicit?_

"Dino-san, Romario-san isn't here that's why- Hiieee!"

**Clang!**

The occupants of the room hurried to the kitchen. They were worried on what trouble that idiot blonde gave to their sweet Tsuna.

Lo! They saw a scandalous scene.

And what did they found?

Snacks on the floor.

And what did they found worse?

Dino was on top of Tsuna.

And what did they found the worst?

He was kissing their Tsuna!

All hell went loose that time

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Just kidding! Of course, when the brunette regained his senses, he broke free. He even apologized to Dino(who was in a daze) when in the other occupants' opinion, it was the blonde who should be sorry and not their Tsuna. Well, they'll act like angels since Tsuna was here. They looked at each other and silently formed a pact.

After Dino will leave, they would get rid of him.

Romario, Tsuna and Dino shivered as they felt the room's temperature lower.

_Who will be killed?_

**Omake:**

"Primo," Alaude began, attracting the attention of all the Vongola bosses and guardians present "You brought your descendant another pervert."

"I'll haunt that Chiavarone till he die!"

"It's really all your fault Primo" Daemon casually said earning raised eyebrows from the occupants.

_Did the Daemon who tried to maim Decimo really said that?_

"I know, I unwittingly brought Decimo another wolf!" Giotto cried as Ricardo muttered _"Idiot blonde bringing Decimo another bitch."_

"No no, Primo I don't mean that. I mean it's your fault for bringing your genes to Decimo."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What?" Giotto stared shocked at Daemon as did the others.

"Look at your resemblance with him." he sighed as the others looked at the screen with Decimo and Primo.

"Well, they look like twins" Daniella commented "And so adorable!"

The First generation Mist Guardian nodded "As Octtavo said, they are… ukeish material."

"Yes~ But Primo would be the seme with Decimo or in HDW mode!"

Ignoring her fangirl mode, Daemon continued "You know when Elena introduced you to me, I could feel the leer the men directed to you, Primo. I just shrugged it off since most of them were perverts anyway."

Silence.

"And?" G pushed further.

"I always wondered why Decimo would really look much with his great-great-great grandfather when his own children don't even look like him nor does Decimo look like his father even one bit."

"You know what Daemon, just shut up."

"With pleasure Primo."

The other occupants in the room stared at Primo. The Vongola Sky guardians being Vongola bosses, were the ones who voiced the opinions the room held.

"Che, so the bastard Primo was the one who passed his idiocy and leniency! " Secondo started with a scowl.

"Poor, Decimo" Terzo sighed

"I agree" Quarto agreed

"What a cruel great-great-great grandfather Primo is." Quinto gave the Vongola founder a disappointed glance.

"His genes brought trouble to Decimo" Sesto nodded

"Decimo is really unfortunate" Settimo lamented

"Kyaaaaaaa! It would be more forbidden~ G27! Primo, thank you for bringing Decimo his looks! You're the reason for him having a harem!"

Tick… Tick…

"You ungrateful successors!" Primo growled as he attacked the other Sky guardians in punishment for their insolence.

Meanwhile, the other guardians were left to watch the show or listen to the first generation talking with each other.

"Ne, do you think Primo would tell Decimo whose plate knocked him out during the party before." Lampo asked (referring to the Omake in Chapter 5)

"Maybe not" Knuckles answered with uncertainty.

"Haha, we don't even know who exactly from the two who did it anyway." Asari laughed though rather forced.

"Hmm, Miura Haru and Sasagawa Kyoko are not to be underestimated" Alaude said "The plates they have thrown before were enough to knock other guest down."

"So whose damn plate accidentally made way to Decimo?" G asked

"Only Primo knows" Alaude and Daemon chorused. They blinked and glared at each other.

"Stupid melon, stop copying me."

"Nufufufu~ wasn't it you who is copying me, you kink."

"Pedo,"

"Nufufufu~ wasn't it you who always check on the Decimo and his ass?"

"No, you're the pedophile for attacking Decimo, most likely with an idea to deflower him."

"Hoi" G, wanted to interrupt, lest Primo could hear them. Unfortunately, they did not listen to him. The other fellow guardians tried to pacify the two, even Lampo. Heck, they don't want to be at the end of an angry blonde's rage.

"Hmm, to think that there are even perverts among my guardians," a cold voice stopped their argument. Behold, they saw a very pissed off Giotto and on the background, the other Vongola Bosses were encrusted in ice. Even Daniella was not spared.

"Since I've made human popsticles already. Daemon, Alaude, I'll make human barbeques"

**======Contents Not Suitable. For the sake of you're sanity, the author thereby found it proper to leave them be and not record more.====  
**

* * *

**May:** Okey, Tenshi was not available so I was the one who uploaded this. If you're wondering where she is… she is practicing for their play tomorrow. She asked me to upload this as she'll be very busy this week. As much as I would love to mess with her account(which she generously told me her password), I do not want to be at the receiving end of her well, that's all. Let's wish her good luck on her periodical test next week. Not that she'll not find a way to visit this by secret. Oh well, that's all.


	16. A Visit To Varia

**A Visit to the Varia**

"Eh, Grandpa… why is it that Reborn or your guardians are not with you?"

"Would you like one of them to be here then?"

"No."

Currently, Vongola Nono and Vongola Decimo are in one of Vongola's prestigious private jets. They were talking… obviously.

Timoteo had just recently sent a message to Reborn that he was _**borrowing**_Tsunayoshi a while ago since the ninth don knows how… possessive the sun arcobaleno is. (Reborn and company were still busy thinking of ways to kill Dino. As for the Chiavarone blonde, Romario wisely brought him back to Italy._ Please_ _refer to the previous two chapters for more details_)

Tsuna thanked the mafioso who brought his tea and sipped from it. Then turning into _Boss mode_, as what his famiglia calls, he faced the wizened old don.

"So Grandpa, why am I here? I doubt that Vongola Nono would let me take leave off school and Reborn to merely chat."

Timoteo nodded almost mechanically. Inwardly he was glowing with pride. _Decimo sure has grown into such fine young man. He had really grown through the years and I will be at peace to leave Vongola in his hands._

"Ah, Tsunayoshi… no Decimo, since it is you who are finally in charge of Vogola," Timoteo paused causing Tsuna to stiffen but nobody noticed it. He sipped his tea again, trying to calm his nerves.

"It would be beneficial if you develop good relations with Varia therefore I have arranged a meeting between you and Xanxus."

The "fine young man" inevitably choked on his tea after hearing that statement. He was about to refuse but his hyper intuition was screaming danger. He looked at Nono's usual warm eyes and gulped. It was a look that could rival his sadistic tutor, Reborn. Who knew that the benevolent and kind Vongola Nono had a … mischievous side?

* * *

Tsuna was nervous as he began to explain the trigger-happy Xanxus everything that he knows about why he was dropped of in the Varia's headquarters by the Ninth. The said trigger-happy man was standing I his near proximity. The said man was crossing his arms and glaring. (**Fangirl Virus: **Oh my~ he's totally checking you out, Tusna-chan~)

The brunette Decimo was- is still scared of Xanxus (**Tenshi & FV: **The mark of the perfect uke~) but he knows enough that the elder man is ot that bitter towards him. However, whatever gleam in Xanxus's eyes left him ill at ease nonethless. Was it just him or were the Varia boss's checks tinged in pink. (**FV: **Kyaaa~ Have a se-mph! _*May covers FV's mouth for the sake of practically nonexistent innocent ears* _**May: **Hey! It's Rating T!)

"Hiiee! Xanxus-san, " Tsuna gulped as he stepped backward but the other one followed ever slowly, like an impending predator(seme) toying(teasing) its prey(uke).

"I.. um… Grandpa… Nono wants-"

"I know, Bastard Baby Boss"

Tsuna inwardly gulped "Well… shouldn't we discuss things somewhere?"

Xanxus smirked, liking the brunette's fear and how wide those chocolate orbs seem to be. Tsuna, feeling his intuition going haywire, took a step backward slowly as not to alert this current predator. Unfortunately, Murphy's law always applies to him. Tsuna, per se had not noticed he was near the grand staircase, causing him to fall. He would be brought to a hospital if it weren't for-

"VOOOOOI!"

a loud swordsman catching him in his fall. (**May: **Oh, I love how his hair sways elegantly. What brand does he use? **Rei**:…)

"YOU BRAT, YOU SHOULD BE CAREFUL! AND YOU DAMN SHITTY BOSS, SHOULD YOU FUCKING SCARE THE BRAT! NONO WOULD BE THROWING US LIKE SHITS!"

After that, Squalo began reprimanding Tsuna (**Tenshi:** Reminds me of a fretting mother). The cute brunette, mind you this is his opinion though it might have been a established fact, was slightly… very slightly at ease with Squalo as the silver head acts like a mother concerned for her child. (**Tenshi:** My point exactly.) In Tsuna's opinion, the thing that turns off Squalo is his very obnoxious loud voice. Novody wants to go deaf, no? Well then again, this is the Varia we are talking about.

Xanxus, seeing that his rival (Read: crush) was more focused on the shark, began shooting the two of them. This action thus earned a high pitched _Hiiiie!_ and a very annoyed _Voooi!_

The dark haired man smirked and began shooting the loud mouthed commander who in turn brandished his sword. Once or twice, an expensive vase full of flowers would hit the silver head's head, wetting him and losing some strands of hair in the process. Oh poor Squalo, even he had to deal with stress.

Back to Tsuna, he saw this as an oppurtunity to take a flight. He did so without hesitation.

He ran

…

and ran

…

and ran

…

and ran

…

and ran

…

and ran

…

and ran

…

and ran

…

and ran

…

and ran into something…or someone.

He blinked and saw a smiling (Read: leering) Lussuria.

"Why, if it isn't the Decimo!" the Varia sun guardian squealed "You certainly have grown … fit and cute."

Lussuria trailed his body up and down making him apprehensive.

"You make me desire to see your sweaty body just like Ryouhei!"

"No thanks!"

"Oh," Lussuria's smile widened "I would like to add you to my ever growing col~lec~tion~"

"But I don't wanna!"

"Oh, but I insist~"

"NO!"

As if rehearsed, a certain man with Xanxus-complex emerged creepily on Tsuna's back.

"Hmm, since Boss wants you, you are Xanaus-sama's. I'll deliever you back to him."

Of course being Dame-Tsuna, the pure, as an act of self-preservation (and chastity preservation) ran again.

He completely ignored the Varia subordinated looks of startle, resignation, fright, anger and etc. Not to mentions Lussuria's enthusiastic _"Come back, De~ci~mo!" _and Levi's vigorous _"Wait, Xanxus-sama's property!"._

Scared witless (heck anyone with even half of a functioning brain would), he entered a room and directly closed it. He sighed in relief when those two voices were finally out of earshot.

Then something in the room moved. Tsuna went alert, preparing to go to HDW mode when he found it was just the Gola Mosca. Was it just him or was it immiting sparkles?

Nah, it couldn't be. It was just a machine… right?

"Ushishishishi~ Why is the Rabbit here?"

"Belphegor?"

The said Prince the Ripper laughed, closed the door and did what Tsuna forgot.

He locked it.

Bel laughed again as he saw those brown eyes widen in surprise then fear. Then the Rabbit narrowed his eyes and it glowed in wariness and a warning not to mess with him. Of course, Bel found it cute and smexy. The supposed glare looked more like a pout. However, Bel was on guard. This is a student of Reborn after all. Seeing Reborn and his previous other student, Dino, are sadistic. The latter one was in result of him being in the care and tutelage of the former. Surely this cute seemingly defenseless Rabbit has its own set of sharp fangs! (**Tenshi:**You're right there)

"Ushishishishi~ the prince is bored and I want to sleep. You are in his sanctuary."

"Eh?" Tsuna relaxed a bit. His hyper intuition was telling him that the Varia storm guardian was not lying. "Then-"

"Ushishishishi~ if you sleep with us, we won't tell you on"

"Us?"

"If you won't be a bother, Sawada Tsunayoshi, I would not charge."

So Mammon was with him. Tsuna agreed as he was feeling tired. As the rush of adrenaline left him, he drifted to the world of sleep. Unaware of the amused and warm gazes directed at him.

* * *

**Tenshi:** Hi~ I'm back! Haha, thought that I abandoned this story, right? Oh course not! I'm just refreshing my ideas! Really hard to do when you had a lot of tests to do-

**Fangirl Virus:** I fail to see my yaoi!

**Tenshi:** You can if you squint really really hard. I'm surprised you haven't visited me. Care to share why?

**FV:** Hello, this me is a part of you. The other me's are currently in the minds of various fujoshi-tachi! Hahahahaha! Yaoi will rull the world! That is my desire!

**Rei & May:** Well, Neverthless, Season Greetings to one and all!


	17. Girl Power?

**Tenshi: **First and foremost, I apologize for not updating this story for a veeeeery long time!

**May: **It wasn't that long.

**Tenshi: **But I did say in my profile that Tsuna's charms had gone in a hiatus.

**May:** Apparently her mother _accidentally_ got rid of the notebook wherein she writes her ideas.

**Tenshi: **Okey, on to this story~It is finally the girls' turn to _punish _Tsuna for... last chapter. It might seem het but hey, there would be crossdressing!

* * *

**Girl Power?**

Tsuna had just survived from his social or duty call in Varia Headquarters. He had thankfully withstood Xanxus' scary glares(Read: leering and/or appreciative glances) and Squalo's loud holllers (Note: the silver head's way of voicing out his jealousy and getting Tsuna's attention). He had successfully evaded Lussuria, who for some unfathomable reason, wanted to add him to his collection. He managed to ignore Levi who had been disturbing him as dark-haired man was calling him "Xanxus-sama's property". Not to mention that Gola Mosca had unnerved him since it was immiting sparkles. How did it move without a host to supply its flame was rather unusual and for the life of him, Tsuna does not honestly wanted to know.

Thank whoever was above that Belphegor and Mammon were at least civilized to him. Well save for the fact that Bel was callling Tsuna "mia _princepessa_"(he's claiming you you) but at least he was not throwing knives at him right? Or how Mammon was telling him that he can earn more money by using his charms and was always hovering above his head in which Tsuna did not mind.(Did you realize you just invited a wolf?)

So why is our favorite thinking these thoughts?

It was simply because Chrome, Haru , Kyoko and Hana were all smiling at him, though at the last girl's case, it was more of a smirk. He was alone with four gorgeous girls which would have been any straight man's dream but all Tsuna could feel was dread.

Why? Because as much as he was alone with the girls, the room had a Japanese folding screen(which might feel normal ) and female clothes.

That's right, they were forcing him to crossdress.

"Why do I have to do this?" he asked meekly then gulped when he saw their smiles widening.

"Tsuna-kun, you were so cruel when you left not saying a word." Kyoko's voice was laced with too much sweetness.

"This Boss is **o**u**r **p**u**n**i**s**h**m**e**n**t**~" Chrome's personality turned a 180 degrees much to Tsuna's absolute shock.

_Click!_

"And why does Kurukawa-san holding a camera? And why did she took a picture of me?"

"It's for documentary and I was just... testing if the camera works well." The mature girl replied in a no-nonsence tone. Tsuna did not feel that she was lying but he sensed that it was not the whole truth either.

"Hahi! Tsuna-san, please wear this costume that Haru made carefully with love~" the hyperactive girl was holding a rather revealing black maid outfit with a frilly white apron. "You would llook good on it!"

"No," Tsuna rejected that idea. Just because he has a sort-of effeminate appearance, it does not give them the right to make him wear girl clothes. He stilll has a man's pride!

The three girls sighed, disappointed as Hana rolled her eyes but made her camera ready just in case.

"The screen door Haru and Kyoko worked painfully hard to get would be now wasted." Haru lamented sorrowfully as Kyoko nodded in displeasure. It almost made Tsuna guilty.

"As if that will stop the three of you." Hana murmured

"Boss," Chrome began in a tone which reminded Tsuna of Mukuro. "I have to say that it would be beneficial if you surrender to us."

"It's as what Chrome-chan says. We hate to resort to force after all."

Slowly, the girls began to advance their steps as Hana began taking some documentary..

"W-what are you doing? Stop it!"

"Relax Boss, it doesn't hurt."

"That's right we would be very gentle!"

"Corsets would help emphasize your narrow waist, Sawada. Just let them do it."

"This is **o**u**r **p**u**n**i**s**h**m**e**n**t **T**s**u**n**a-**s**a**n**~"

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

_**Minutes later...**_

"This is soooooooooo cute!" The three girls shrieed at Tsuna who was currently trying his best to lower down the rather short skirt of the outfit. He was also wearing fishnet stockings, calf-high black boots and brown bunny ears..

_Click! _– that was merely Hana taking some documentaries.

"This is embarrassing!" Tsuna complained with a red face and teary eyes.

_Click! Click!_

His pleas were not heeded as the three girls continued making gushing over him like obsessed fangirls.(now that the authoress rethinks about that, they are really fangirls)

"I knew it! That dress suits Tsuna-san! I'm so glad I worked so hard on it."

"The rabbit ears especially highlights Boss's innocence"

"Yet the dress completely oozes sex appeal. Good job, the two of you!"

"Now on to the next outfit~"

"Noooo!"

_Click!_

**000ooo **For more convinience, we will have a convenient cutscene **ooo000**

**Outfit No 2**

A sailor uniform with blue mini skirt and red bow tie, knee-length white socks and black school shoes. He was also given a bag which he clutched tightly.

_Click! Click!_

Kyoko: Haru-chan, you're a genius in making this!

Haru: Hahi! This is just a normal school inform. But really Chrome-chan is rather creative in coming up with the bag. Tsuna-san looks like a real middle school girl.

Chrome: *_smirks_* well, Haru did say to have some props. Now on to the next outfit~

**Outfit 3:**

Tsuna was wearing the standard school swimsuit which made him blush madly.

_Click! Click!_

Haru: Hahi! Why is Tsuna-san this slim? This is so unfair!

Kyoko: Could you do a pose, Tsuna-kun?

Tsuna: No.

Chrome: Would ero-tentacles suffice to force Boss for a pose?

(With that, the female half of a Mist casted her illusion of a giant octopus tying Tsuna up. It was only unintentional for his part, but he was making a lustful face.)

_Click! Click! Click! Click!_

Tsuna: Let me go!

_Click! Click!_

Chrome, Haru & Kyoko: *fights the nosebleed* Next outfit~

**Outfit 4:**

A slinky blue and gold mini dress, like those of cheerleaders, complete with pompoms. Chrome casted an illusion, making Tsuna's hair longer and set into twintails. Hana made him smile so she can get a satisfactory documentation..

_Click!_

Hana: It doesn't look natural. Sawada looks cute but the smile is forced.

Kyoko: But it has charms on its own though.

Haru: Next outfit~

(Tsuna groaned but tried to comply. However, he suddenly tripped resulting in putting him in a very suggestive position.)

_Click! Click! Click!_

Hana: That is natural. Good job, Sawada.

Tsuna: Chrome tripped me!

Chrome:*_innocent eyes_* Sorry Boss. I just wanted exceptional results.. Next outfit please~

**Outfit 5**

A really elaborate orange kimono with floral and butterfly pattern. He was forced to wear a wig set on icho-gaeshi coiffure.

_Click! Click!_

Hana: He looks like a geisha without the white face and red lips. And I know _that guy _would surely love to see this even if it is against his very nature.

(Kyoko, Haru and Chrome glares)

Hana"*shrugs* I'm just stating a fact.

**...**

Neverthless Tsuna got to spend his day being forced to crosssdress. To name a few: uniform of Nami-chu; lolita outfits; different uniforms(e.g. nurse, secretary, policewoman) etc. Not to mention he was also made to wear glasses, animal parts like cat ears and tails, wigs and things Kyoko called as toys.

Overall it had been a tiring and very traumatizing experience.

"Being in Varia was a little bit better." Tsuna muttered as he made his way towards his house, thankfully in his normal clothes. He greeted his mother and went directly to his room, He just opened the door when a bullet embedded on the wall.

The brunette gulped at the sheer magnitude of killer intent, with no doubt belongs to the being he fears the most.

"_Welcome back, Dame-Tsuna._ "

* * *

**Omake:**

Kurukawa Hana was a woman of reason, a person you would have a difficult time to get respect especially if you're a male. There are only few males she have liked, and Sawada Tsunayoshi was one of them.

Not because of his femenine features (though it was a deciding factor) but because of his kind heart. Neverthless, she has to admit that his looks is very useful.

**Incoming Order!**

Hana looked at her computer and smirked. It wasn't that long that she uploaded that picture on her secret website that many anonymous people were starting to order Sawada's pictures from before. There were also... praising comments and interesting suggestions.

**Mosca King:** Vongola looks good in that cat woman costume of his. If you are able to get a picture of him in a D-Gray man female Exorcist costume, I would pay you a lot.

**EyeGlassesAreNice:** Do you still have a copy of Secretary No. 5. And Lolita No. 13 I know they were special that's why it's auctioned but I'm willing to pay if you will give me a copy.

**Marshmallow Addict:** Hey, do you have some S&M outfits there? Dress him up in marshmalows or have him bare and caovered only and marshmalllows!

**Seer of Dreams:** You surely dress him up in interesting array of clothes. My guardian and I found him cute especially on what I ordered as School Girl No. 4 ,6 and 8; Maid No.1 and 2; and Neko-chan No. 1. We were hoping if you have one of him in a priestess costume.

**Money makes the world go round:** You would make an interesting partner. I would like to have a proosition with you.

_**Previous Comments...**_

**Best Illutionist**

**No. 1 Hitman**

**Marshmallow Addict**

**Marshmallow Addict**

**Marshmallow Addict**

**Top Magician**

**The Princess's Prince**

**Shut up or be bitten to death**

**Marshmallow Addict**

_**96,793,273,138 more...**_

Yes, Sawada is a great insurance and money maker.

* * *

**Tenshi:** Haha, I don't know if you liked this type of writting but hey, I'm doing it to remove my writer's block... and satisfy my fetish for crossdressing?

**Rei:** ...

**Fangirl Virus**: MY YAOI IS NOT HERE! Well at least the omake had hinted- BUT!

**Tenshi:** Please review~


	18. Tsuna-nii is OURS!

**Tenshi: ** I apologize, from this day henceforth, this story would not contain yaoi scenes and other things related to it. However, to my dear readers, please enjoy this fluff chapter.

* * *

**Tsuna-nii is ours!**

I-pin, Fuuta and Lambo thinks of their Tsuna-nii in their own way. For the young Chinese girl, he was a brother she never had and the one who helped her experience a little bit of normalcy. For Fuuta, the young Decimo was not only a brother but a person who had saved him from the darkness of the Mafia. The two always tried their best to help their Tsuna-nii in anyway they can. As for Lambo, he still thinks highly of Tsuna. The Bovino might be a brat but he just wants Tsuna-nii's undivided attention. This would then insinuate that the three hates and/or dislikes their nii-san's suitors.

Their Tsuna-nii is theirs!

"I-pin, Fuuta, Lambo" Tsuna called their attention as the three were watching television with the look of boredom. "Would you like to go out with me? Just the four of us of course"

The children's eyes sparkled in joy. They can finally have some time with their Tsuna-nii without those annoying suitors of his! Of course, they want to spend time alone with their Tsuna-nii without the other parties however they can compromise.

"Yes!" three elated voice chorused.

"Good. I'll go back upstairs to smoothen things out."

The brunette then went on his way up to his room. By smoothen things out, Tsuna had meant that he was going to report this to Reborn. The hitman went a tad bit overboard('a tad bit' might replace 'understatement') in his tortu-er- tutoring with Tsuna. The hitman did not even let the brunette get over his trauma from being forced to crossdress(and seeing the girls in OOC mode.)

And since Tsuna was out of their hearing range, the kids decided to plan as not to let **anyone **spoil their day with their Tsuna-nii.

"Lambo make sure to stock your grenades. I-pin do not hesitate to use your skills if someone would threaten our day." Fuuta instructed at the younger kids as proceeded to hide his flame-based gun on his ranking book. "We don't want **anyone **to take away our Tsuna-nii."

The other two nodded in agreement. They really wanted to spend time **alone **with Tsuna-nii. Why else would his _other suitors_ be MIA? They had deliberately mislead them with wrong information.

**OooooooO**

"How about we head to Sweet Have Cafe?" Tsuna suggested and their eyes immediately brightened. Tsuna chuckled at their antics. "I'll take that as a yes."

He suddenly felt the hair on his neck rising. He looked around for possible danger(and stalker).

"Tsuna-nii, is something wrong?" Fuuta inquired. Tsuna only shook his head and told everyone to go. He did not even notice Lambo throwing a grenade at his back. When it exploded, he did not look as that kind of occurrence is already part of his routine. The Vongola Decimo had already enough of the madness. He would like to spend his time with his siblings.

******OooooooO**

"Tsuna-nii, please go inside first." I-pin said as they arrived at the door. Tsuna looked at her worriedly. "It's not something dangerous. I just have... something to do so."

"Okay but catch up. I'll order the usual for you."

I-pin thanked and waited for them to go inside, sending a knowing look to the two. She was going to teach that stalker not to mess with any of them and to certainly **not **look at their Tsuna-nii.

******OooooooO**

"Itadakimas~"

"Tsuna-nii, these are really delicious!" Fuuta exclaimed after taking a bite at his strawberry cheesecake and sipping his Ceylon tea.

"Umph! Umph! Umph!" Lambo muttered even if his mouth was full with his chocolate gateau. He suddenly choked, leading Tsuna into helping him drink his(Lambo) grape juice.

"Lambo... no eat in hurry!" I-pin scolded, reverting into her past speech before correcting herself into saying the correct one. With a flushing face, she took a sip on her iced tea to help herself in calming down. It worked and began to eat her apricot and green tea milllefeuille.

Tsuna smiled at them, just like a proud brother. His big slice of angel cake was already half eaten and his cup of latte was starting to cool down.

"I'm proud of the three of you," he smiled and then suddenly the three stopped eating to hear their Tsuna-nii's words.

"I-pin, you're getting better at Japanese. Keep it up." The Chinese girl sipped her iced tea again as she was really flustered at that.

"Lambo, you've becoming more responsible already."

"That's because Lambo-sama is great and Lambo-sama wants grape candies for being good!"

Tsuna chuckled at that and muttered "We have a lot of that at home." The he faced Fuuta who was fidgeting nervously..

"Fuuta, you are always mature, much more mature that when I was at your age. I really thank you for being sensible and dependable."

Fuuta smiled in fulfillment.

"To celebrate, I'll take out a black forest cake for dessert at dinner"

******OooooooO**

They were about to go home when that stalker appeared again. They were at the park and no one was around. Fuuta glanced at Tsuna and took his gun. Shooting expertly at that stalker, his gun released a bullet coated with rain flames. That stalker is still alive. It would be too much for Tsuna-nii if it was dead.

"Fuuta, you've been tensing for a while. Is something wrong?"

"None at all, Tsuna-nii" Fuuta only smiled "I'm just happy that I no longer have to worry about people chasing me"_ But I worry about you being chased, Tsuna-nii._

* * *

**Omake:**

Mochidna had liked Kyoko... or that was what he was saying to himself. But who wouldn't? The girl was kind-hearted, innocent(this is debatable) and cute! He was a straight male!

Okey, maybe he lied. Confession time: Mochidna liked a certain brunette who faintly resembled Kyoko. Yes, he really liked Kyoko at first and hated the wimpy brunette who defeated him(Mochidna), clad only in his(Tsuna) boxers. It was humiliating!

Remember the all too familiar saying"The more you hate, the more you love"? That is what happened to the kendo captain.

And that would certainly explain why he was standing outside a house with a nameplate of Sawada.

_God, I've become so low to resort into stallking._

(Oh no, the authoress would beg to differ.. He is after all supposedly not the only one stalking the brunette. His competetors were after all mislead by a wrong misinformation, but let's go back to our omake main character shall we?)

Sawada finally went out the house and he was still as cute as ever. Mochidna's inner fanboy was dancing in his mind... then stopped as he saw his kohai with kids. The kendo captain had to hide when the brunette looked around his surroundings warily. He then calmed down when the brunette shrugged it off and decided to walk on his way. However, Mochidna's relief was short-lived as he saw a grenade rolling near him.

**Boooom!**

He had narrowly escaped being burnt.

**OooooooO**

Mochidna cursed himself after being immobilized by that Chinese girl with her kung fu moves. As a kendo captain, his pride was hurt after being defeated by a younger girl in the field of martial arts. But this did not discourage him in doing his goal. Stalking his crush and then confess his feelings!

**OooooooO**

Fate hated him right? Just when he was about to confess his love, he was hit by something then was paralyzed. Whatever that thing was, Mochidna has no idea. All he thought was... well let him do the thinking.

_Daaaaaaaamn it! I was finally able to gather some fucking guts to confess and fate just loves to mess the heck of me! _

But this did not dispirit him. He would really confess his real feelings to Sawada Tsunayoshi!

* * *

**Tenshi: **Bwahahahahahahaha! Who believed the lie I've told beforehand?

**Rei & May: **No one.

**Tenshi: **Nooooooooooooooo! I've tried to make that April Fool Day joke!

**Rei: **It's already May.

**Tenshi: **Eh? But May is here with us. The suuuuuuun is shining hot~ Summer is goooone~

**May **Don't mind her. She was just happy she finally was able to snuck out her house to go to my house and use my computer to update her stories. So if you had subscribe to her, in her behalf, I have to apologize for flooding your inbox.

**Tenshi: **Who would like to be banned on using the internet on a summer vacation anyway?

**Rei: **It was your fault for almost breaking your computer.

**Tenshi: **It was the virus maker's fault! Anyways~ Tsuna's Charms will still continue to be ALL27 so rest assured, there are still BL scenes out there.

**Fangirl Virus:** So~ there are some who guessed where the authoress got this idea from so... CONGRATULLATIONS! She is rewatching that you know. Ciao~ More power to yaoi mwahahahahahahaha!


	19. Mama Approves!

**Mama Approves!**

Nana Sawada loves how her little Tsu-kun lives his life. Unlike in the past, his precious son has friends now. Lots of them- majority were boisterous and filled with almost bottomless energy. He was certainly popular with girls too, if what she had seen before was what Nana thinks it was.

_***flashback***_

Tsuna gulped at seeing four attractive girls waiting for him outside the Sawada household.

"Umm... what are you doing?" the male brunette asked as he began to sweat nervously.

"You don't wish to see us, Tsu-kun?" Kyoko almost teared up a, sending Tsuna into a bit of a panic.

"I was here to accompany them, Sawada." Hana muttered as she began to rummage her bag for something which looks suspiciously like a digital camera.

"Besides this is punishment for Tsuna-san desu~" Haru pouted

"I'm sorry Boss but I had to agree with them,"Chrome gave a weak smile before dragging an unwilling Tsuna to who-knows-where.

_***end of flashback***_

Nana chuckled a bit and took out an album. Within it were pictures of Tsu-kun having fun with his friends.

There was were Tsu-kun was learning how to swim. _"He's a big boy now to finally do it so gracefully."_

Tsuna was posing for the camera with Fuuta, Basil and Dino.-Iemitsu insisted for the four of them on this one. _"They look so cute-like real blood related brothers~"_

Reborn firing rapid bullets at Tsuna - courtesy of Bianchi. _"This is so realistic!"_

There were a lot of pictures in it that made her up in pride. Her darling Tsu-kun was growing up so fast. He was even a good big brother as the little kids are often trying to vie for his attention. He was a good boy for worrying about her and finally understanding why Iemitsu had to go.

Then she saw a picture of Tsuna with his "guardians"- as what Reborn-kun would say. Iemistu explained to her that their son is trained to take over the family business and "guardians" are what you call advisers and executives. Her son, Tsu-kun, would become a very successful man. Nana realized that but she hoped he would still have time to visit her.

Still, that picture with the "guardians" was reminding her that somehow her Tsu-kun was more popular with men. Maternal instinct surfaced. Of course, there was one girl- Chrome-chan, but the others were guys. Most of those visiting her Tsu-kun were men-or if not boys.

Nana was not that naïve especially when it came to emotions and feelings. She knows that these men are somehow attracted at her son. Just like what fiasco she had glimpsed when she was going to the supermarket.

_***flashback***_

Tsuna was just going home when Mukuro held his shoulders and whispered into his ears. _"Hello there, my dear cute _**T**_s_**u**n_**a**__y_**o**_s__**h**__i"_

"Hiieeeeee!" Tsuna shrieked and then glared at his attacker "Mukuro, stop doing that!"

"Kufufufu, but your reactions are always delectable. Why should I stop?"

Tsuna reddened, if it is in anger or embarrassment no one shall know as Mukuro was almost hit by a tonfa sent by an angry(Read:jealous) prefect.

"Pineapple herbivore," Hibari growled as he stood almost protectively at Tsuna "For harassing a Nami-chu student you shall be bitten to death."

"Oya, it's as if you are not planning the same," Mukuro gave a smirk earning a dark glare. As to how no one was stopping them the answer is simply because no one could. Almost everyone knows not to mess with the two(and Tsuna for that matter).

The dark haired teen became silent before he adjusted himself into a battle stance. "I'll bite you to death."

And so the pineapple and the bird fought... yet again. Tsuna tried to stop them but they would not listen(Oh they are,they just don't want to stop.)

"Jyuudaime!" a cheerful voice greeted. Tsuna gave a small nervous smile as Gokudera appeared... were those puppy ears and tails?

"Ah... Gokudera,"

The silverhaired man noticed that his most beloved boss was not acting like himself. The brunette was twitchy. He glared at Hibari and Mukuro, both were still fighting. Gokudera then knew who to blame for Tenth's apprehension.

"YOU BASTARDS!" Gokudera shouted as he was about to light his dynamites. Tsuna tried to stop him which the silver head obliged reluctantly.

This was good as to not agitate the violent prefect further and there was no way Tsuna would deal with those wretched bills.

"We still need to stop them," Tsuna began as Gokudera nodded. In truth, he really wanted the two to finish theirselves off. That way, there will be less competitors but his boss needs to have his complete guardians.

"Oh hi Tsuna!" there came a cheerful voice which belonged to one Yamamoto Takeshi. "Hayato, you're taking out your fireworks too?"

"Don't call me by my first name," Gokudera snarled "AND THEY ARE NOT FIREWORKS YOU ASANINE BASEBALL FREAK! "

Gokudera began to take out his dyanamites but Yamamoto diffused them easily with his sword.

"Haha, are you playing too. Sure, I'll be your opponent!" Yamamoto cheerfully said but Gokudera heard his hidden challenge: **I'll have Tsuna**- paraphrased into his own words though.

Meanwhile, our favourite protagonist was already panicking. Who wouldn't when four of his guardians were engaged in a battle amongst themselves (He got a gut feeling that it involved himself somehow).

"Tsuna, you're the boss" Reborn said with an innocent smile on his face.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE BOSS!"

"Not to worry, guardians are quite _replaceable_ no matter how much _potential_ they have."

"I DON'T WANT THEM TO KILL EACH OTHER!"

"Then do something about it," there was a bit disappointment in his voice "But I don't care if they do die. The less of them the better. And they are most threatening among all."

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU SAYING?"

"It really does not need your concern, Dame-Tsuna" Reborn lowered his (rather cool-I want it!) fedora for effect and then left.

"REBORN!"

_***end of flashback***_

Could it be... her son is more interested in men? That's soooo cute. Nana really wanted to have a baby girl and her Tsu-kun looked like one!

"I'm back!"Her darling Tsu-kun called and it seemed he was a bit exhausted. Nana chuckled and then went near his son.

"Tsu-kun, whatever path you choose and whoever you prefer... Mama would still be very proud of you."

Tsuna looked bewildered on what Nana was blubbering about. But Nana, still oblivious to this, continued her talk.

"I mean, I'll understand if you like men better-"

"Mom!" Tsuna interrupted with a flushing face and understood why his mother was thinking in that manner. " They're only friends- I don't swing that way!" (Wait... you don't?)

Nana only gave a small thoughtful look. "But no matter what I support you, Tsu-kun."

Tsuna nodded, his face was still red. Calming himself down, he gave a sincere smile. "Thanks, mom."

"Mou, It's Mama."

Tsuna only chuckled and Nana couldn't help thinking how grown up her son is- that is until he suddenly tripped. The Sawada matron only blinked and covered her mouth to stifle her giggles.

"Oh my, I guess you're still clumsy~"

"Mom!"

Nana was somewhat happy that she can still catch up to his son. She was relieved he was not growing up that fast. As a mother, it is her pride and joy to be a support in his life. She wants to see him take little steps. And most of all, she somehow wished that her son's eyes is not that ancient as if he had seen horrors a child his age shouldn't see. But that's quite alright because Nana would accept him no matter what kind of person he becomes- and even if he chooses to be more into men than women.

* * *

**Tenshi: **Well what can I say... Happy Mother's Month and an extremely belated Happy Mother's Day. Haha, I really forgot about it.

**May: **Which is why she forgot to give her mother a cake.

**Tenshi: **_*sweatdrops*_ Haha, okey~ on to this chapter.

**Fangirl Virus: **My precious yaoi is not there.

**Tenshi: **Shounen-ai scenes are slightly hinted. And as many of you might have guessed, the scene with Tsuna and the girls is related to the time of cossdressing!Tsuna.

Well, that's all. Ciao~


End file.
